Tu, Yo y un Diamante
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Un peligroso ladrón internacional ha vuelto. Es deber de las super espías, en proceso, detenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

He aquí otra historia más a mi colección… esta si la voy a terminar!!! Pero no se preocupen, sigo chambeando en la de los pecados, no se espanten jejejeje…

Esto es un cambio drástico a todo lo que he escrito… es una comedia!! . Desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo así, pero hasta que ví una película que se llama D.E.B.S. me llegó bien la inspiración. A ver qué les parece )

Por cierto, Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son de mucha gente menos míos, sólo me dedico a escribir locuras.

Ahora si los dejo leer….

**Tú, yo y un diamante**

Eran las siete de la mañana, la ciudad ya se encontraba moviéndose desde un par de horas antes, y las rutinas estaban a la orden del día. Pero en una casa a las orillas del mar aún no se percataban de la hora que era. Una mansión hermosa, la fachada era blanca, con tejas azules, un gran jardín te recibía y a los pies de la puerta principal, una escalinata daba acceso a la misma. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, ni un suspiro, hasta que…

-¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¿Tan tarde es?!- se escuchó un grito que retumbó en todo el edificio. Una chica de cabello largo y negro se levantó de la cama rápidamente, pero fue tal su rapidez y desesperación, que se enredó entre las sábanas y calló directo sobre su rostro. –ay… mi carita…- dijo sobándose con las dos manos.

-¡Rei, deja de jugar y alístate!- una chica de cabello corto azul, se asomó en la puerta, y tan rápido como apareció, desapareció.

-Rei deja de jugar… bla bla…- remedó la chica de cabello negro a la otra y se puso de pie un tanto molesta.

La chica de cabello corto se metía a cada habitación a levantar a sus compañeras.

-Vamos Mina, ya es muy tarde- decía la joven de cabello azul tratando de razonar con la chica que se aferraba a su cama.

-No, no, no- Mina se negaba a soltar el colchón, mientras la otra chica la jalaba de las piernas –¡Es muy temprano!

-Son las 7:30, tenemos que estar ahí en 30 minutos- insistía la chica mientras seguía jalando.

-Ami, mejor desiste, todavía te falta la otra, y si no puedes con esta… uy…-dijo Rei recargada sobre el marco de la puerta viendo la escena de todos los días. Ami volteó a verla y le aventó una mirada asesina.

-Por eso… hoy te toca levantarla- dijo la chica de cabello corto con una sonrisa malévola. La otra chica sólo tragó saliva y una gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

La habitación era completa y totalmente color rosa, desde las cortinas, pasando por las paredes y terminando en la colcha sobre la cama, donde se podía apreciar un bulto. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una chica de cabello largo negro entró de puntitas, omitiendo cualquier ruido posible, se acercó a la cama y rápidamente volteó una cubeta de agua sobre el bulto.

-¡FRÍO!- una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en un par de chonguitos brincó de la cama, quedando de pie, abrazando una almohada y respirando agitadamente.

-Buenos días Serena, hora de irnos- dijo la otra chica jugando con la cubeta entre sus manos.

-Buenas noches- dijo la rubia, aventándose a la cama y metiéndose entre las sábanas.

-Oh no, no, no…- la otra chica empezó a jalar las sábanas para evitar que su amiga se volviera a dormir –Es prácticamente imposible lograr despertarte tan rápido y no me vas a hacer esto. Ami se pondrá histérica si volvemos a llegar tarde.

-Daaaaaarieeeeeen- dijo Serena mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba fuertemente la almohada contra su pecho. Rei empezó a entrar en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, su amiga estaba a medio segundo de quedar otra vez profundamente dormida. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para esa emergencia, se hincó junto a la cama y se acercó al oído de la chica.

-Si no te levantas no podrás ver a Darien… y te lo bajaré- dijo en un susurro la joven de cabello negro. No pasó ni una fracción de segundo cuando la otra chica abrió los ojos a su máximo.

-No te lo voy a permi…- dijo Serena tratando de alcanzar a Rei, pero no se acordó que aún estaba en la cama y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó sobre su rostro en el piso. El fuerte ruido alertó a Ami, quien entró corriendo a la habitación.

-Creo que la bautizaré como la maniobra táctica "despertando una cabeza de bombón 1"- dijo Rei riendo. La rubia sólo volteó a verla con una mirada feroz, el fuego se intensificaba con lo vidrioso de las pupilas, producto de algunas lagrimitas que querían escapar por culpa del dolor. Ami simplemente negó con la cabeza en señal de frustración y se retiró después de señalarles que tenían 10 minutos para terminar de alistarse.

La chica de cabello azul entró a la cocina, ahí se encontraba Mina comiendo un plato de cereal, lo más rápido que un ser humano podría hacerlo. Junto a la estufa se encontraba una chica con cabello castaño, ojos verdes muy intensos y una sonrisa tierna. Al ver entrar a la chica, le extendió una taza, y la joven, de forma automática, la tomó, como si todo estuviera bien sincronizado.

-Gracias Lita- dijo sentándose junto a la rubia.

-No hay de qué, Ami- respondió la otra joven sentándose del otro lado de Mina, quien empezó a toser ligeramente. Las otras chicas no prestaron atención y siguieron en lo suyo, a pesar de que la tos de la rubia empezaba a ser más fuerte e intensa. De pronto, se había puesto morada, y sus amigas, simplemente voltearon a verse e inmediatamente después se dirigieron al fregadero, donde colocaron las tazas. Mina se dio unos golpesitos en el pecho y dio un respiro profundo.

-¿Me iban a dejar ahogarme?- preguntó enojada la rubia.

-Diario te salvas- respondió Ami con una sonrisa, viendo a su amiga desde la entrada de la cocina.

-¡Que malas amigas son!- empezó a llorar la joven -¡Seguramente se ponen de acuerdo porque quieren deshacerse de Mina!- levantó la mano y apuntó al cielo –Pero existe un Dios!! Un DIOS!!! Que lo sabe todo y…

-Faltan 3 minutos- dijo Ami interrumpiendo a la rubia, quien al escuchar eso salió corriendo hacia su habitación para tomar sus cosas.

Una chica de cabello aguamarina se veía en el espejo, se colocó la diadema negra, dio una estirada a su blusa negra, después acomodó su corbata color aqua, se dio un último vistazo checando su apariencia.

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo satisfecha de lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Michiru!- reconoció su nombre, tomó la mochila negra sobre su cama y salió de la habitación. En la entrada se encontraban sus amigas esperándola, todas listas con sus mochilas al hombro y sus uniformes impecables.

-Vamos chica, vamos- dijo Rei moviendo el pie en señal de prisa –Los supervillanos no van a esperar a que se te sequen las uñas. Michiru sólo sonrió por el comentario y bajó las escaleras para alcanzar a sus compañeras.

-Chicas, de nuevo a la rutina… asistir a la escuela y salvar al mundo- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Fecha: 24 de Marzo de 2007

Se aceptan reviews con tomatazos, felicitaciones, críticas, números de celulares y tarjetas de crédito jajajajajaja….

Gracias por leer


	2. 2

Gracias por sus reviews!!!! no se preocupen que voy más o menos rápido con esto jejejejeje… espero terminar rápido para ir subiendo esto y que no se me desesperen. Esta si prometo terminarla, aunque la otra también sigue en proceso, nomás ténganme un poquillo de paciencia jejejejeje…

Ya les doy chance de seguir leyendo!!!

En un edificio de cristal, hasta el último piso se encontraba una oficina redonda, desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. En el centro había una pecera redonda. Las paredes eran blancas y algunos diplomas se encontraban colgados, junto a reconocimientos, medallas y listones. También había un estante de aluminio pulido, donde había algunas fotos y trofeos. Un hombre no muy grande, alto y algo robusto, perfectamente vestido en un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata gris, del mismo tono que el traje, se encontraba sentado en un elegante escritorio, mientras a su espalda había un logo con las siglas O.E.A. Otro hombre, más joven, de cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba a su lado con los brazos cruzados y vestido con una camisa negra y pantalón del mismo color. Una mujer alta, de cabello negro, largo y ojos carmín, se encontraba del otro lado del hombre revisando unos datos en su palm.

-¿Dónde rayos están?- preguntó el hombre mayor viendo su reloj.

-Ya sabe cómo son- respondió el muchacho negando ligeramente con la cabeza y encogiendo los hombros –Son un caso perdido. La mujer levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto, unas hendiduras aparecieron en la pecera, era la puerta de un elevador disimulado, se abrió y seis chicas salieron casi disparadas, cayendo una sobre la otra.

-Buenos días director, ¿cómo le va en este lindo día?- preguntó una joven de cabello rubio amarrado con un gran moño rojo. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en las frentes de las tres personas que se encontraban en la oficina.

-¿Dónde estaban? Tenían que estar aquí hace…- el director revisó su reloj -¡15 segundos!- dijo un tanto alterado.

-Fue culpa de Mina, señor- respondió la chica de cabello negro –Tomó un "atajo", según ella, pero casi nos mata.

-Lo siento Rei, pero mi atajo estaba bien pero el sentido de las calles estaba al revés- respondió la chica algo indignada y cruzándose de manos –No es mi culpa que la ciudad entera se ponga de acuerdo para atormentar a Mina- terminó la joven sacando la lengua a su amiga.

-¡Agarraste una avenida que tiene 50 años con el mismo sentido!- dijo Rei exaltada.

-No te oigo, no te oigo, soy de palo- Mina se tapó las orejas con las manos y empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. Un gran suspiro salió del director, mientras grandes gotas de sudor aparecían en las frentes de las demás chicas.

-No sé cómo no las he expulsado- dijo el hombre mayor negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Porque somos lo máximo- dijo orgullosa Serena formando una V de victoria con sus dedos y esbozando una enorme sonrisa. El pobre señor no sabía si llorar, reír o darse un tiro.

-Bueno, para qué quería vernos tan temprano señor, las clases no empiezan hasta las 8- dijo Ami tratando de devolver la seriedad a la oficina. El director dio un fuerte suspiro para retomar la compostura y empezar a hablar.

-Cité a su equipo porque tenemos un gran problema de seguridad nacional- comenzó el director –Tenoh Haruka regresó- al escuchar eso los semblantes de las chicas cambiaron a uno de sorpresa.

-No puede ser- dijo Lita incrédula –se marchó de Japón desde hace dos años y no ha habido noticias de ninguna operación de su organización.

-Wow…- dijo Ami con un tono entre sorprendida y contenta –Esta es una gran oportunidad- las demás chicas voltearon a verla y asintieron con la cabeza, con excepción de una que colocó su mano en la barbilla y se puso pensativa.

-¿Ocurre algo Serena?- preguntó Michiru al notar la seriedad de su amiga.

-ummm…- fue lo único que dijo la chica pensativa. Todos voltearon a verla esperando a que dijera algo. -¿Quién es ese Tenoh?- preguntó la rubia de chonguitos con una sonrisa. Los demás se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano y Rei quería estrangularla.

-¿No sabes quién es?- preguntó la chica de cabello negro y corbata roja muy alterada. La rubia sólo negó rápidamente con la cabeza y no entendía por qué tanto el escándalo. Si ella no lo conocía, quería decir que no era tan famoso. La mujer en la bata hizo un movimiento con la mano frente a ella y una pantalla apareció frente a todos.

-Tenoh Haruka es el heredero de una red internacional de hampones muy peligrosa- dijo la mujer haciendo algunos movimientos más, lo que provocó que apareciera una imagen en la pantalla. Era una fotografía algo borrosa de un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, tenía cabello corto, rubio cenizo, y apenas se alcanzaba a ver su rostro, ya que estaba volteado a ¾. –Tiene en su historial tratos con la mafia rusa, italiana, japonesa, obviamente; robos a bancos, museos, joyerías… -imágenes de sitios atracados aparecían.

-Como datos personales, tiene 21 años, es experto en todo tipo de armas de fuego, en defensa personal y tiene una puntería del 100- dijo la mujer mientras los datos aparecían en la pantalla junto a la fotografía – Sus padres fueron espías que alguna vez trabajaron para nosotros, pero fueron descubiertos y, al parecer, asesinados durante una disputa entre gángsteres.

-Una lástima- dijo el director viendo las fotografías de la pareja que apareció junto a la del criminal –Los conocí bien y eran excelentes elementos, pero uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente en este negocio- dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Tiene una red de mercenarios que le juraron lealtad- el joven de cabello negro movió la mano y aparecieron fotografías de tres jóvenes –Es protegido por los hermanos Kou: Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.

-Cada uno especializado en un área- dijo la doctora acomodándose los lentes –Seiya, experto en defensa personal. Yaten, experto en armamento. Taiki, estratega y experto en computación.

-Orales…-dijo Serena sorprendida, mientras veía las fotografías proyectadas.

-Todo esto ya deberías de saberlo…- dijo Ami volteando a ver a su amiga –La reseña de sus atracos fue una tarea de la clase de "Robos perfectos"- La rubia volteó a ver a su amiga con cara de "what?" –Estuvimos todas una semana buscando en la intranet de la escuela y los archivos de la organización…- insistió Ami para lograr hacerla recordar. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ni te esfuerces amiga, cabeza de bombón ni siquiera se enteró de que teníamos esa tarea- dijo Rei negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Cuál tarea?-preguntó Serena con una pequeña interrogación en la frente.

-Ves, te lo dije- dijo la chica de cabello negro encogiéndose de hombros –No sé cómo terminaste siendo la líder- dijo Rei volteando a ver al director.

-Ese ya no fue mi problema, ustedes eligieron- dijo el hombre levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-De haber sabido que era tan buena en el disparejo…- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Serena.

-Bueno señores, tenemos que terminar con esto- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro haciendo movimientos en el aire como si estuviera tecleando. En la pantalla aparecieron algunos datos y una lista con nombres de lugares importantes de la ciudad. –Estamos mandando grupos a estos sitios para interceptar a Tenoh- dijo el muchacho tecleando –Tenemos la sospecha de que se reunirá con un asesino a sueldo, pero cada uno de nuestros informantes tenía como referencia un lugar distinto- siguió tecleando algunas cosas, de pronto, del escritorio se abrió un compartimiento y siete tarjetas salieron del mismo. El joven las tomó y comenzó a darle una a cada chica.

-Iremos al restaurante….

-¿Iremos?- preguntó Serena con una gran sonrisa y pestañeando rápidamente –mientras se colgaba del brazo del joven.

-Voy a ir con ustedes- dijo el muchacho con una gota de sudor en la frente. –la reunión será en el restaurante La Vieja Venecia. Toda la información que necesitan está en sus tarjetas de datos.

-Chicas, tienen que hacer un buen trabajo. Atrapar a Tenoh colocará a la organización y a la escuela en los más altos estándares- dijo el director con una sonrisa confidente. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. –Ahora vayan a clases que aún les faltan unos días para graduarse.- las chicas colocaron su mano derecha a la altura del corazón y movieron el brazo hacia la misma dirección, en señal de despedida. Se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al elevador.

-Michiru…- dijo la mujer en la bata, logrando llamar la atención de la joven quien volteó.

-¿Si, Setsuna?

-Por favor… te encargo que no se metan en problemas- dijo la mujer en un tono suplicante colocando sus dos manos en los hombros de la chica.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí- respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Después de eso entró al elevador donde las otras chicas se veían impacientes y se cerró la puerta.

UUUHHHH!!!!! Qué pasará ahora?!!! Quién sabe!! Jajajajajajajajaja!!!! Si alguien sabe me avisa jejejejeje… me paso jijijijijiji….

Neko moshooo!! Eres lo máximo!!! Gracias por la inspiración!!!!


	3. 3

Aki está el siguiente cacho jejeje… A ver si les gusta, ya empieza a agarrar un poco más de forma el asunto )

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, poquitos pero seguros jejejejeje… y por su interés en mi historia. Es muy distinto a lo que había hecho antes, espero no decepcionar a los que estaban acostumbrados a mis dramas raros.

En una base subterránea, se encontraba el famoso ladrón, enemigo número uno del mundo, frente a una pantalla viendo la fotografía de una chica de cabello negro, lacio, piel blanca, ojos azules casi grises y una linda sonrisa que le daba un toque picaresco. El lugar tenía un sillón amarillo frente a una televisión gigante. Atrás pegada a la pared, una cama grande con un edredón azul rey y muchas almohadas. Las paredes eran de color beige y el techo azul un poco más intenso que el de la cama.

-¿Ya le vas a decir?- una niña de cabello negro, lacio y ojos púrpura se acercó al hampón por detrás. –Llevas dos años evadiéndolo, creo que ya estaría bien tomar una decisión- insistía la chica con una sonrisa. El joven frunció un poco el ceño mientras seguía viendo la fotografía.

-Moriré… simplemente moriré…- dijo el joven levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia el sillón donde se dejó caer. La niña nada más lo veía sin decir nada. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que –No voy a ir…- dijo el joven negando con la cabeza.

-¡Tas mal!- dijo la chica sentándose en la silla e inmediatamente después tecleó un poco. Apareció una foto del muchacho con una lista de cosas que había hecho. -¿Ya viste todo esto?- preguntó la niña. Su amigo sólo encogió los hombros. –Eres Tenoh Haruka, el más buscado del mundo… ladrón, asesino, mente maestra, bla bla bla- dijo la chica leyendo todos los cargos en su contra- No es posible que le tengas miedo a una chica.

-No es una simple chica- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza –¡es mi novia!- terminó el joven un tanto alterado.

En ese momento, entraron tres chicos por la puerta de bóveda bancaria que era la entrada de la habitación. El primero era un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, después le seguía uno más bajito de cabello lacio, medio largo, color plata y ojos verdes; al final entró un joven muy alto, de cabello castaño. Notaron el estrés psicológico del muchacho en el sillón y voltearon a ver a la niña.

-Hotaru, ¿el nene todavía no supera su situación?- preguntó el joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es un dramático- negó con la cabeza la niña, como si sintiera vergüenza de su amigo. Los otros tres jóvenes se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron un gesto de desaprobación.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Haruka alterado –Ustedes estarían igual si estuvieran en mi situación- dijo señalando a los muchachos, quienes empezaron a reírse.

-¡Llevas dos años tratando de hacerlo!- dijo el joven de cabello plateado golpeando el mueble de la súper computadora con la palma. Lo que provocó que la imagen temblara un poco. Hotaru le dio una mirada de desaprobación y el joven sonrió para tratar de enmendar lo que hizo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir evadiendo la realidad?- preguntó el más alto –Esta situación sólo te ha desviado de tus planes.

-¡Si!- dijo el de cabello negro enérgico –Ya es hora de que te comportes como un hombre- dijo retándolo.

-Detalles…- respondió Haruka empujando al muchacho que se acercó amenazadoramente a su rostro –No soy un HOMBRE- trató de recalcar lo último diciéndolo con más fuerza.

-Pues eres más hombre que Yaten- dijo el joven de ojos azules señalando al muchacho tras de él.

-¡Oye, qué te pasa Seiya!- preguntó el chico enojado.

-Pues nada más mira- dijo Seiya señalando a Haruka, quien traía un par de jeans, una camisa algo holgada, desfajada, una cadena en el cuello que apenas se divisaba, el cabello enmarañado y un par de tenis.

-mmmm…lo peor es que tienes razón- aceptó finalmente Yaten. Haruka sólo pudo hacer un gesto de "por qué a mí" y dio un fuerte suspiro.

En uno de los salones se encontraba una chica de cabello aguamarina sentada en uno de los pupitres, sosteniendo una tarjeta plástica sobre su palma. Una imagen salía de ella, proyectándose en el espacio, era una fotografía. La veía intensamente, como si tratara de descifrar algún enigma milenario.

-¿A ustedes también les encargaron el caso Tenoh?- sintió un cuerpo llegar detrás de ella y rodearla con unos brazos fuertes.

-Tetsuko…- dijo la chica recargándose sobre el cuerpo tras de ella. –¿A ustedes también les dieron la información?

-Si- respondió el muchacho dando un beso en la mejilla a la joven, quien le sonrió. Después volvió a ponerse un poco seria y devolvió los ojos sobre la imagen de la proyección. -¿Qué pasa nena?

-Es extraño- dijo la chica un tanto pensativa –Según los reportes de la familia Tenoh, ellos sólo tuvieron una hija.

-A la mejor nunca hicieron mención del chamaco- dijo Tetsuko soltando a la chica y parándose, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra persona.

-No deberíamos tomarlo tan a la ligera... tal vez le ocurrió algo… tal vez…- la chica fue interrumpida por un dedo encima de sus labios.

-Shhh…- el muchacho ahora se encontraba frente a ella, en cuclillas, esbozando una sonrisa –No te preocupes tanto, eres la mejor estudiante de esta institución. Si alguien puede atrapar a esa rata eres tú, Michiru.

La chica sonrió y el joven se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

-Uuuuuuyyyyy!!!!- escucharon unas voces familiares y voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban cinco personas bien conocidas.

-Buuuu!! Por qué ya no la besas- preguntó Mina con cara de decepción.

-Ahora resulta que son penosos- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-No, lo que pasa es que no somos espectáculo de unas niñas sin quehacer- dijo Tetsuko poniéndose de pie.

-Uy! Tu novio ya se enojó- dijo Serena a Michiru un poco apenada. La otra chica nada más sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me voy a preparar para la encomienda de la noche- dijo el muchacho dando un beso rápido a su novia –nos vemos al rato- se dirigió a la puerta, sonrió a sus amigas y se retiró.

-¡Qué envidia!- dijo Mina con unos grandes corazones en los ojos -¡Quién no quisiera un novio como él¡

-Si…- respondió Lita suspirando, mientras su amiga rubia la tomada de las manos y ambas, sonriendo, asentían con la cabeza repetidamente, brincando emocionadas. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Ami cuando Serena y Rei se unieron al acto, ambas tomando las manos de sus amigas e imitando sus movimientos. La chica de cabello corto notó que la joven en el pupitre estaba muy distraída.

-¿Qué ocurre Michiru?- preguntó Ami parándose junto a su amiga.

-No lo sé…- respondió con los ojos clavados en la fotografía de su enemigo –Hay algo que aún no me termina de convencer de todo esto.

Ta taaaaaaaan!!! Ya aparecieron los malos, ya apareció gente nueva, y está a punto de convertirse esto en todo un embrollo jojojojojojojojojo!!!!!


	4. 4

Alooo!!!!! Cómo estamos? Se quedaron con mucha curiosida? Jejejejeje… Aki va el siguiente capítulo.

Como creo que el género de Haruka quedó un poco en duda…. Efectivamente, Haruka es mujer, pero me refiero a ella como hombre porque en la versión en español mexicano, siempre se referían a Haruka como hombre, hasta ella, y a Uranus como mujer, si no me creen chéquenlo jejejeje… y pues se me quedó así. No quieran exorcizar al pobre wampiro por esos detalles, ya sé que de repente es raro, pero… bueno, yap, mejor los dejo continuar!!!

Era un restaurante muy elegante, con pinturas de góndolas y calles de Venecia. Una fuente en el centro era el nacimiento de varios caminos de agua que rodeaban las mesas y se encontraban comunicadas por puentes de madera. El ambiente se encontraba a media luz, era bastante romántico y muchas parejas se veían ahí, cenando y platicando. En una de las mesas se encontraban tres chicas conocidas haciendo como si leyeran el menú, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de la entrada principal.

-Parece que aún no llega- dijo Lita volteando a ver a Ami, quien negó con la cabeza. El mesero vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura, se acercó.

-Tampoco hay rastro de algún asesino de nuestra lista- dijo Darien haciendo anotaciones en la palm que traía, camuflajeada como las que usan para tomar las órdenes. Todos volteaban a ver cautelosamente hacia las mesas, pero no reconocían a nadie. De pronto un ruido como de radio se escuchó de debajo de la mesa.

-Ups!- desde debajo de la mesa, dijo Mina moviendo algunos botones en un pequeño radio que traía.

-SHHHHHH!!!- dijeron los cuatro que se encontraban a la vista de todos, haciendo un movimiento ligero hacia abajo, de la cabeza para disimular lo que habían dicho en sus micrófonos.

-Ayyy!!!- dijo Mina un poco molesta acomodándose los audífonos que se encontraban conectados al radio –No hagan tanto ruido que van a dejar sorda a Mina.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar arriba? Yo quiero estar con mi Darien- decía Serena en tono de puchero.

-A ti es la última que pondríamos aquí, cabeza de bombón- dijo Rei dando una patada ligera a su amiga quien recibió el golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eso me dolió!- dijo irritada la rubia sobándose.

-Ya compórtense- escucharon todos a Michiru regañándolos. La chica se encontraba en la cocina, también disfrazada de mesero, viendo desde la puerta todos los movimientos del lugar. De pronto, una mujer vestida de negro parada en la entrada principal llamó su atención. –Darien, checa a la mujer que acaba de entrar. Cabello negro, ojos azules, vestido negro entallado, muy bonita.

-Muy bien, ahora voy- respondió el joven con una sonrisa un poco malévola.

-¿Por qué tiene que ir mi Darien?- gritó Serena tratando de salir, pero fue detenida por Mina quien se le aventó encima. Las dos chicas empezaron a forcejear y la mesa comenzó a moverse un poco. Las otras tres chicas se recargaron encima, haciendo fuerza para evitar que se moviera y llamaran la atención. La gente las vio extraño y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo. Una gota de sudor apareció en sus frentes mientras daban un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

El mesero se acercó a la joven de la entrada.

-Buenas noches, ¿me podría dar su nombre?- dijo amablemente el muchacho con una sonrisa, a la cual la mujer respondió igual.

-Michaela Svetlana- respondió la chica con una sonrisa confidente y algo orgullosa. -Que hermoso nombre- dijo el mesero mientras buscaba el nombre en la lista –Aquí está- dijo triunfal –Acompáñeme por favor- le ofreció el brazo para guiarla y ella lo tomó. Cuando pasó junto a la mesa de las chicas, levantó una ceja como señal.

-Veamos…- dijo Ami tecleando rápidamente en su microcomputador, buscando a la mujer en la base de datos de la organización.

-La voy a matar….- todos escucharon por el auricular la voz de Serena, quien era detenida por Mina, quien estaba sentada encima de ella.

-Creo que primero te mataría una mosca- dijo Rei un poco burlona apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha. En respuesta escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la mesa y comenzó a reir.

–Qué extraño…- dijo Ami sorprendida –No encuentro ningún registro de ese nombre…- insistió en teclear su computadora.

-Entonces no debe ser alguien peligroso- dijo Lita moviendo las pupilas hacia donde la joven se acababa de sentar.

-No se ve nada asesina… al contrario- dijo Mina, quien tenía unos binoculares, cuyos vidrios salían de entre el mantel.

-Yo creo que nuestro susodicho ladrón malévolo no vendrá- dijo Rei encogiéndose de hombros y dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-No debemos confiarnos chicas, hay que mantenerse alerta- escucharon a Michiru.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Ami inesperadamente –Encontré algo….

-¿Y?- preguntaron todas ansiosas.

-No van a creer quién es esa chica, pero le gusta la uzi y la AK47….

Fuera del restaurante, una motocicleta negra se detuvo frente a la puerta. El conductor se retiró el casco, lo colocó sobre la moto, frente a él y volteó a ver hacia la entrada. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo sacó de una de las bolsas interiores de su saco negro.

-Ándale, ya llegaste, ahora entra- escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Me seguiste Seiya?- preguntó el motociclista con un tono algo sorprendido y volteando a ver hacia todos lados, buscando la ubicación de su amigo.

-Si no te damos un empujón nunca lo vas a hacer- escuchó otra voz conocida.

-¿Yaten?... – preguntó un poco frustrado –No me digan que Taiki también está ahí…

-Y Hotaru también- divisó un automóvil a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba y alcanzó a ver a sus amigos asomarse por las ventanillas saludándolo. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del joven.

-Vamos Haruka, no seas cobarde- escuchó a Seiya. Al parecer, los hermanos se peleaban por quitarse el celular, o al menos el escándalo era lo que lo hacía creer eso.

-Para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo…- respondió Haruka sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza.

-No sea chillón y entre… ¡ahora!- dijo Seiya decidido. Lo único que el rubio pudo hacer fue dar un fuerte suspiro antes de bajar de su motocicleta y caminar hacia la entrada.

Chuuu chuuu chaca chaca chuuu chuuuu!!! Ups… me dio complejo de tren, lo siento…. Ya estuvo, qué les pareció? Les gustó, no les gustó, esperaban otra cosa… no lo sé… Denme su opinión es fácil, nomás aprieten el botonsín del review ;)


	5. 5

Hola hola!!!! Ya les tengo el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué les parece Ya recibí un review reclamando que no se han encontrado los protagonistas jajajajajajaja… no desesperen, todo a su tiempo, recuerden que la paciencia siempre será bien recompensada )

Las chicas comenzaban a desesperarse, no creían que su ladrón llegaría cuando la figura de un hombre en la puerta de entrada llamó la atención de una, quien hizo una seña y todas voltearon a ver, mientras dos pares de binoculares salieron de entre el mantel. Vieron a un joven rubio cenizo, vestido con un saco negro, una camisa gris oscuro desabotonada del cuello y pantalones de vestir negros, pararse frente al atril en el recibidor.

-¡Wow! ¿ese es?- preguntó Mina emocionada.

-Efectivamente, es nuestro hombre- respondió Ami.

-¡Está guapísimo!- dijo Mina más emocionada aún y con grandes corazones en sus ojos.

-¡Yo quiero uno así!- dijo Serena haciendo zoom a los binoculares y esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya te escuché- dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a la entrada para recibir al cliente que acababa de arribar. Sólo escuchó una risita nerviosa como respuesta. El joven de cabello negro se acercó al cliente para preguntar su nombre, pero antes de que dijera algo, el joven levantó la mano para callarlo.

-Ya encontré a quien busco- dijo con una sonrisa y la mirada clavada en una chica del otro lado del restaurante. El mesero se sorprendió al ver al muchacho caminar hacia la mesa, pero lo que más lo molestó es que no lo dejó ni siquiera pensar. El rubio se acercó a una chica de cabello negro, quien sonrió al verlo, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la parte de atrás.

-Buenas noches encantadora dama, disculpe por haberla esperar tanto tiempo- dijo el joven con una sonrisa seductora. La chica sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Desde otra mesa, tres chicas tenían sus miradas fijas en la espalda del rubio. No perdían detalle de cada movimiento o gesto que hacía.

-¿Mina, logras escuchar algo?- preguntó Ami a su amiga a través del micrófono.

-Se escucha algo de interferencia… deja lo ajusto- la rubia zangoloteaba la máquina para ver si lograba tener una mejor señal. De pronto escuchó voces más claras –Creo que con eso bastará- dijo orgullosa dando unas palmaditas al aparato.

-Bueno, ¿y qué dicen?- preguntó Rei un poco impaciente.

-Ummmm… él le dice que qué se le antoja de tomar… ella contesta que un… no sé cómo se dice eso… ta en ruso… entonces él se lo pide al mesero, el mesero pregunta que si con hielos… emmm… él dice que si… y para él otro de esos cosos en ruso… y también lo quiere con hielo…- Mina repetía lo que escuchaba fielmente, o al menos lo hacía en el concepto que ella tenía de fielmente. Una gota de sudor apareció en las frentes de las otras chicas, frustradas.

-Creo que debí hacerme cargo yo- dijo Lita negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

La pareja comenzó a platicar, pero era una conversación sencilla. No parecía que estuvieran de mucho humor para platicar, especialmente Haruka, quien se sentía un poco incómodo.

-Bueno…emm… ¿y qué me cuentas de Moscú? ¿Todo salió bien por allá?- preguntó el joven un tanto nervioso.

-Da, todo a la perfección, como siempre cariño- respondió la chica con su acento ruso un tanto marcado. El joven sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y no te encontraste ningún rusito por allá que te llamara la atención?- preguntó Haruka tratando de sonar gracioso, pero la chica levantó una ceja extrañada por la pregunta sin sentido.

-No…- contestó desconcertada la chica –Tu sabes que yo mato sólo por una persona- dijo viendo fijamente al rubio quien rió nerviosamente. -Aaaa… ya entiendo, es una broma verdad- dijo Michaela riendo ligeramente con una sonrisa. Haruka sonrió fingidamente y dio un fuerte suspiro con una mezcla de frustración y nerviosismo. Ahora si, ya no tenía idea de cómo podría tratar el tema con ella.

Michiru, desde la cocina divisó a la pareja y decidió acercarse a ellos para escuchar por ella misma la conversación. Tomó una charola y se dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba tras la de los dos jóvenes.

Su cena había llegado y Haruka trataba de encontrar la ocasión adecuada para decir lo que había planeado todo el día, pero no había tenido suerte, así que decidió simplemente hablar y que las palabras fluyeran solas.

-Preciosa, tengo algo importante que decirte- comenzó el joven un poco nervioso, tanto que volteó ligeramente hacia un lado para evitar los ojos de su acompañante y lo descubriera. En ese movimiento, su mirada cayó sobre una mesera que se encontraba atendiendo la mesa de a lado. Al verla, frunció ligeramente el ceño extrañado y un poco sorprendido.

-Misho, recordé que tengo que hacer una llamada rápida- dijo Haruka levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al baño de caballeros. La joven lo vio extrañado pero no dijo nada.

Las chicas notaron la salida del ladrón y se extrañaron de su súbita partida.

-¿Escuchas algo Mina?- preguntó Lita esperanzada de que su amiga supiera qué pasa.

-Nop… radio muerta… sólo se escucha estática- respondió Mina dando golpes al aparato repetidamente.

-Tendremos que aplicar el plan B- dijo Serena, quien veía con sus binoculares a través del mantel. Volteó a ver a su amiga, y la otra asintió con la cabeza.

En las mesas cerca de la de las chicas, la gente comenzaba a hacer gestos de sorpresa. Rei, Ami y Lita se alarmaron por los cambios súbitos de las personas y se pusieron alerta. Voltearon al suelo y una gran gota de sudor apareció en sus frentes al ver que Mina y Serena se dirigían a la mesa de la chica rusa, arrastrándose por todo el piso. Una pareja volteó a verlas asombrados, al darse cuenta, ambas espías voltearon al mismo tiempo, esbozaron una enorme sonrisa y pusieron su dedo índice sobre su boca en señal de silencio. Después continuaron su camino, dejando a los señores más confundidos que antes.

Haruka se encontraba afuera del baño de hombres, y sacó su celular.

-¿Seiya, siguen afuera?

-Claro, no nos íbamos a ir sin tener un buen espectáculo- escuchó a su amigo con un tono burlón, y un poco de bulla del otro lado del teléfono.

-Oye… ¿recuerdas la última vez que vine con Misho a este restaurante?

-Ohhh siiiii… cómo olvidarlo- dijo su amigo un poco burlón –Misho se puso toda histérica porque volteaste a ver a una de las meseras y armó un alboroto tan grande que los dueños decidieron contratar puros hombres- el muchacho comenzó a reír -¿Por?

-Sólo quería corroborarlo- respondió algo serio el rubio.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Seiya un poco desconcertado.

-Necesito que estén preparados… creo que tendremos un problemita en falda negra y corbatas de colores- respondió Haruka cerrando el celular y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Las cosas empiezan a ponerse peliagudas aquí jojojojojojojo… Me gustaría saber qué esperan ahora… qué opinan, les gusta, no les gusta, ta muy sonso, medio sonso, más o menos sonso… Vamos opinen para que el wampiro sepa qué espera el público y si le es posible complacerlos jijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji….

Gracias por leer estos divagues de la cabecita loca de un wampiro con mucho qué hacer y que no quiere hacerlo juar juar!!!

Neko, espero que con esto te desestreses un poquito jijijijijiji…


	6. 6

Ya voy a subir otro capitulito jijijijijijiji… a ver qué les parece, creo que esto va a ser interesante para algunos que ya lo habían pedido en sus reviews jejejejeje…

La chica rusa se encontraba en la mesa esperando a su acompañante. Jugaba con el vaso empujándolo ligeramente con uno de sus delgados dedos hasta un punto donde casi perdía el equilibrio y lo regresaba. En eso apareció su novio y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. El joven se acercó al oído de la chica.

- Preciosa, creo que tendremos que marcharnos antes- dijo el joven susurrando –Se nos presentó un dilema.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó la chica extrañada y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Creo que este restaurante está lleno de ratas!- dijo enfatizando al final y levantando la mesa con violencia, aventándola hacia en frente. Misho se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a dos chicas rubias frente a ella, y una gran sonrisa nerviosa. Inmediatamente se paró de su asiento, tomó su bolsa y colocó su otra mano encima como si fuera a sacar algo de ahí, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó seguros de pistolas. Haruka volteó hacia donde venía el sonido y vio una mesa con tres chicas apuntándoles, a la mesera a una mesa de distancia haciendo lo mismo y al mesero con un radio. Dio un paso hacia atrás, colocó su brazo frente al de la rusa para protegerla y en una fracción de segundo pateó a las chicas que estaban junto a ellos, provocando que ambas cayeran enredándose. Ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia una barra que había al fondo del restaurante y dando un brinco sobre esta, se refugiaron atrás cuando los espías comenzaron a disparar. La gente empezó a correr desesperada, gritando y empujándose, aterrados por la escena. Los espías se detuvieron un instante para dejar que las personas desalojaran, pero ese receso dio tiempo a la pareja para sacar sus armas y comenzar a disparar. Los espías tiraron un par de mesas y se colocaron detrás para protegerse de la lluvia de balazos que recibían. Comenzó un intercambio de balas, Haruka y su novia salían esporádicamente de su refugio para disparar, mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo en las mesas.

-Vaya… un día en la ciudad y mira lo que provocas- dijo Misho un poco molesta por lo acontecido.

-Oye… no soy el único aquí con cargos en su contra, te diré- respondió el joven un poco molesto viendo cómo se asomaba su novia y disparaba. Ella se volvió a esconder y volteó a ver al joven.

-La próxima vez yo escojo el restaurante- dijo la rusa recargando su arma.

-De eso te quiero hablar- dijo Haruka agachándose cuando unos pedazos de vidrio cayeron sobre ellos –Necesitamos redireccionar esta relación- comenzó el joven tratando de hacer una buena introducción, pero eso confundió más a la chica.

-¿Acabas de inventarte esa palabra?- dijo Misho volteando hacia arriba para ver la dirección de las balas y poder salir nuevamente. Algunas chispas caían sobre ellos y agachaba la cabeza para protegerse.

-Bueno… el caso es que ya no podemos seguir saliendo- lo dijo sin pensar y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo inmediatamente después, haciendo un gesto de "ups" y encogiendo los hombros. –No lo quería decir así… mira… creo que necesitamos darnos un espacio… un tiempo…- dijo el joven tratando de remediar las cosas. La chica levantó una ceja un tanto molesta por las palabras del rubio. –La verdad no creo que esto vaya a funcionar- otros vidrios cayeron sobre ellos y se agacharon un poco –Tengo otras prioridades antes que tener una relación…- dijo Haruka antes de levantarse y disparar un par de veces -No eres tu… soy yo…- dijo el joven negando ligeramente con la cabeza, encogiendo los hombros y haciendo una cara de lo siento –Además, esta relación es demasiado peligrosa para los dos…

-Que poco original eres- respondió la chica levantando una ceja y viéndolo con una expresión de "cállate por favor o te golpeo". Meditó lo que el joven le había dicho, después volteó ligeramente hacia arriba y vio las chipas que provocaban los impactos de bala sobre las piezas metálicas del estante. –Creo que tienes razón… esta relación es muy peligrosa para los dos- dijo con una sonrisa fingida –Y la verdad, prefiero cuidar sólo un pellejo- la chica se hincó, volvió a cargar su pistola y volteó a ver al rubio quien la vio sorprendido.

-¿No vas a matarme?- preguntó Haruka nervioso por la respuesta que le darían. Misho rió ligeramente, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó al muchacho con una mirada seductora que lo confundió más, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios.

-No dejes que te maten. Sería una lástima ver ese lindo rostro lleno de sangre- la rusa pasó su mano sobre la mejilla de Haruka antes de levantarse de la barra, disparar mientras corría hacia el baño de mujeres y esconderse ahí. El rubio se quedó un momento desconcertado por lo que había pasado, ya era libre y seguía vivo, o al menos, su, ahora, exnovia, no iba a ser la causa de su deceso, ya que aún tenía que evadir a las espías molestas para poder ser libre totalmente. Se asomó un poco para ver lo que estaban haciendo y notó que una chica alta de cabello castaño junto con otra de cabello negro lacio y largo y otra de cabello corto se dirigían al baño para buscar a Misho.

-Que ilusas… para este momento ya debe de estar muy lejos de aquí- de dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa confidente. Conocía bien a la chica, no en balde fueron novios durante dos años. Pero ahora era su turno de escapar y tenía que pensar en algo rápido porque las municiones ya estaban a punto de terminarse. Volteó para todos lados buscando algo que pudiera utilizar para su huida y divisó unas latas de refrescos que aún no habían sido tocadas por las balas. Tomó un par, las agitó muy fuerte, salió de su escondite, y al brincar la barra aventó las latas hacia sus agresores quienes empezaron a disparar contra él. Al momento en que las balas alcanzaron las latas, estas explotaron y bañaron a los jóvenes, tomándolos por sorpresa y provocando que dejaran de disparar.

-¡Guácala!- dijo Serena retirándose el refresco de los ojos –¡Está pegajoso!- gritó con un chillido molesto. Los espías se empezaron a limpiar y de pronto reaccionaron, voltearon hacia la barra y ya no había nadie.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Darien frustrado. De pronto aparecieron las otras chicas y cuando llegaron con sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.

-Michaela escapó también- dijo Ami decepcionada.

-Creo que esto no le va a gustar al director- dijo Mina mordiéndose las uñas de una mano, nerviosa de tener que ir al otro día con su jefe y darle las malas noticias.

Fuera del restaurante, un joven corría hacia un Alfa Romeo Spider, azul metálico convertible con la capota arriba y una puerta abierta. Entró al automóvil y este arrancó dejando marcadas las llantas en el pavimento.

-Vaya… creo que el rompimiento fue más drástico de lo que pensábamos- dijo Yaten en tono sarcástico. Haruka giró los ojos hacia el chico del otro lado del auto y le dio una mirada asesina. –Ok…. Ya no aguanta ni una broma.

Ta taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! Balacera!! WIIIII!!!!!! No es emocionante? Jojojojo… balas y balas por doquier!!!! (lo siento, el estrés de las entregas finales altera un poco al wampiro)


	7. 7

Una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir este episodio, es que esta semana ha estado de locos!! Wampi tuvo entregas finales… eso significa, lijar, soldar, pegar, volver a lijar, pintar y escribir trabajos y más trabajos jejejee….

Al otro día, las chicas iban entrando al edificio de la escuela cuando una de sus compañeras de clases las interceptó.

-Chicas, el director quiere verlas ahora- dijo la joven llevándose la mano a la boca como si se fuera a comer las uñas de nervios –y creo que no está muy contento…- las demás chicas voltearon a verse entre ellas, tragaron saliva e hicieron cara de gulp. Después de eso se dirigieron al elevador con una pequeña nube negra relampagueante encima de sus cabezas. Al llegar a la oficina, se formaron en una línea frente al escritorio, junto Darien quien ya se encontraba ahí con la cabeza agachada y sin decir una sola palabra. Volteó a ver a las chicas y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Ellas comprendieron que el director estaba realmente muy enojado. El hombre se encontraba de espaldas viendo a través del ventanal detrás de su escritorio. No se movía, ni emitía ningún sonido, provocando un silencio muy incómodo para los jóvenes que esperaban. De pronto comenzó a hablar sin moverse de su posición original.

-¿Cuáles fueron las instrucciones que se les dieron ayer, señorita Tsukino?- preguntó en una voz calmada. Serena al escuchar su apellido tragó un poco de saliva y metió su cabeza un poco entre sus hombros.

-Emmm… atrapar a Tenoh Haruka- dijo la chica tímidamente y algo nerviosa. El director se volteó y abruptamente golpeó el escritorio con su mano derecha, dejándola ahí.

-Entonces por qué no hay ningún detenido- preguntó el hombre en una voz exaltada. Los jóvenes saltaron del susto pero rápidamente recuperaron la postura. –No solamente lo dejaron escapar… sino que lo dejaron hacer contacto con la asesina más buscada de Rusia e hicieron añicos el lugar- apretó un botón en su escritorio y una pantalla apareció frente a todos. Se mostraba un video de la cámara de seguridad donde se veía a las chicas disparar sin piedad contra la barra del bar. –Perfecto, no le dieron ninguna oportunidad de contraatacar- dijo el director en un tono sarcástico –Pero le dieron todo el tiempo del mundo para planear su escape- señaló la escena en el momento en que el ladrón saltó sobre la barra y aventó las latas de refresco. El hombre se sentó en su silla -¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- preguntó negando con la cabeza y dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Decirnos que somos lo máximo, perdonarnos y dejarnos ir a clases- dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa. Una gota gigante de sudor apareció en la frente de todos los demás.

-Chicos, tenemos que atrapar a ese escuincle- dijo el director muy serio –No podemos permitir que siga burlándose de nuestra organización. Los altos mandos comienzan a desesperarse, al grado que el director general quiere venir a hacerse cargo él mismo- cuando terminó un gran silencio cayó sobre la oficina, todos voltearon a verse entre ellos un tanto preocupados, si a esos extremos estaban llegando, quería decir que habían metido gravemente la pata.

Eran las 7 de la noche y todas las chicas se encontraban tiradas en la sala, algunas en los sillones, otras en el piso, agotadas de un día de entrenamiento extremo. El director pidió que en los ejercicios de campo y tiro hicieran doble práctica, ya que, debido a su falla de la noche anterior, creía que aún les faltaba mucho. Pero las chicas sabían que ese era un mero pretexto, sólo lo había hecho como un castigo por haber cometido tantos errores.

-No puedo moverme…- dijo Mina quien se encontraba en el suelo con las piernas sobre el asiento del sillón. A su lado estaba Ami acostada en el espacio que la rubia había dejado de sillón.

-Ahora si se pasó… no era para tanto…- dijo Rei quien estaba en un puff rojo con las piernas extendidas.

-Pero nos lo ganamos a pulso- dijo Ami tratando de sonar razonable, a lo que las demás chicas contestaron volteándola a ver con ojos asesinos. La pobre niña, al sentir las miradas se encogió en hombros, se ruborizó y escondió la cara atrás de una almohada.

-Ojalá no se le ocurra inventar a alguien robar un museo con un lindo y valiosísimo diamante- dijo Lita en un tono entre molesto y sarcástico. Todas voltearon a verse por un segundo y empezaron a reír nerviosamente.

-Chicas, tenemos problemas. Tenoh apareció en el museo central y todo indica que su objetivo es el diamante Yuki- una pantalla apareció frente a las chicas proyectando la imagen de Setsuna. Las chicas voltearon a verse y rieron de nuevo nerviosamente, después se detuvieron, dieron un fuerte suspiro.

-Te vamos a matar Lita- dijeron todas con una gran gota de sudor en la frente y un semblante oscurecido.

Dentro del museo, cinco sombras se veían pasar sobre las pinturas. En los pasillos sólo se escuchaba el eco de tacones golpeando el piso y algunos rechinidos de suelas de hule. La primer sombra se detuvo.

-¿No es esto genial?- preguntó un joven alto de cabello castaño y cola de caballo muy larga, quien se detuvo frente a una pintura enorme de una escena bíblica.

-¡¿Genial?!- preguntó otro de cabello negro, más bajito, encogido de hombros y se sobaba los brazos –¡Esto es escalofriante!

-No exageres Seiya, este lugar es bastante interesante- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, iluminando las paredes con su lámpara para mostrar los cuadros a su alrededor.

-Pero… todo oscuro…- dijo una niña que se abrazaba del brazo del rubio viendo alrededor.

-¿Tienes miedo princesa?- preguntó viendo a la niña que se recargaba en su hombro –Si es el lugar perfecto. Esta atmósfera se presta para una cita poco usual- respondió con una sonrisa. La niña levantó una ceja y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. En eso un pequeño beep se escuchó y Yaten tomó el radio. Comenzó a hablar por él y luego volteó hacia sus compañeros.

-Los buenos samaritanos vienen para acá- dijo bajando el radio –Los chicos ya tienen todo en los camiones, tenemos que irnos.

-Aún no tienen todo- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa – ¿Ya se les olvidó por qué veníamos?- los demás voltearon a verse encogiéndose de hombros –Ustedes adelántense, aún tengo un pendiente- dijo el rubio caminando rápidamente hacia otro pasillo, mientras los demás comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida –No se les vaya a ocurrir llevarse mi moto- gritó el joven desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron entre las sombras de la noche.

Un Audi TT azul y un jeep del mismo tono se estacionaron frente a la entrada principal del museo. De cada auto salieron tres chicas vestidas en camisas negras, corbatas de un color distinto cada una y faldas negras tableadas hasta arriba de la rodilla. Se reunieron haciendo un círculo para establecer la estrategia a seguir.

-Muy bien, usaremos la estrategia omega, necesitamos una fuerte con una estratega- dijo Serena algo seria – Ami y Lita irán a la sala norte, Mina y Michiru a la zona central, y Rei va conmigo a la sala sur- las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, sacaron sus pistolas, les quitaron los seguros y rompieron el círculo, yéndose cada pareja al lugar que les correspondía.

Tataaaaaan!!! Creo que no estuvo así que digamos… pues… muy bueno… pero ya el próximo mejorará, wampi lo promete!! Comprendan… el estrés… jejejejejejeje…


	8. 8

Al fin soy libre de la escuela!!! LIBRE!!!!! No saben qué felicidad me da eso TT casi podría llorar!!!! La neta nop… soy un wampiro malvado jojojojojo…

Me he tardado un poco por tanto stress y pues… también porque la inspiración ha estado un poco nula estos días… triste pero cierto… a ver qué les parece este episodio

Rei y Serena iban caminando por el área sur, esta era la sección antigua, donde se exponían las antiguas civilizaciones como Egipto, China, Babilonia, Fenicia, y por supuesto, un área dedicada sólo para Japón. Iban caminando junto a una exhibición de antiguas armaduras japonesas. Lograban visualizar todo gracias a sus lentes de visión nocturna, tecnología desarrollada por la doctora Setsuna Meioh en los laboratorios de la organización.

-Rei… ¿no parece como si esas cosas se fueran a mover?- dijo Serena acercándose un poco a su amiga y apuntando hacia las armaduras de samurai.

-Serena tonta, esas cosas están vacías, jamás podrían moverse- respondió la chica acercándose a una y golpeando uno de los cascos con el puño, lo que provocó que sonara un poco –Ves, no pasa nada- Serena seguía sin estar completamente convencida y se quedó viendo fíjamente a la armadura por unos momentos, mientras su amiga seguía su camino inspeccionando cada rincón.

-Reeeeiiii!!! Espérame!!!!- gritó la rubia al sentir un soplo de viento rozarla. Salió corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga, quien se detuvo al escuchar sus gritos, volteó y se encontró con Serena estampándose sobre ella y cayendo ambas niñas en el suelo.

-¿Qué karma estoy pagando?- se preguntó la chica de cabello negro tamborileando con los dedos sobre el piso con una nubecilla gris de enojo, dando fuertes suspiros para calmarse y esperando a que su sagaz líder se quitara de encima de ella.

Lita y Ami iban caminando por los pasillos de arte moderno. Llevaban las armas listas para que en cualquier movimiento dispararan.

-Esto está demasiado tranquilo- dijo Ami abriendo su mini computadora y dando algunos teclazos. De pronto una sombra pasó frente a ellas rápidamente. Las dos chicas lo notaron y se pusieron alerta, levantando sus pistolas y recorriendo el lugar con sus pupilas.

-Tal vez fue el viento- dijo Lita tratando de sonar lógica.

-Estando en territorio enemigo, no lo dejaría tan a la ligera- respondió Ami volteando a ver a su amiga. Comenzaron a caminar, dándose la espalda para cubrirse. Volteaban ligeramente hacia todos lados para cubrir todos los ángulos y no perder detalle alguno, por si alguien quería emboscarlas.

-Creo que no hay nada aquí- dijo Lita dando un suspiro y parándose erguida. De pronto, vio de reojo como si alguien estuviera parado en la sala contigua. Le dio una señal a Ami para que se acercaran cautelosamente y se detuvieron en la puerta, escondiéndose para que no las vieran. La chica de cabello castaño señaló hacia la habitación.

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo sólo moviendo los labios. La joven de cabello corto asintió con la cabeza y empezó a contar con los dedos. Alzó los dedos para contar y al levantar el tercero, ambas chicas entraron corriendo y se abalanzaron contra lo que creían era un intruso. Un gran estruendo se escuchó en los pasillos vacíos, como metal golpeando el suelo.

-¡Genial!- dijo Lita molesta reconociendo al sospechoso que acababan de atrapar –¡Un montón de chatarra!- dijo quitándose de encima unos pedazos de hierro cortados en triángulos.

-Creo que acabamos de destruir una escultura del dadaísmo- dijo Ami sobándose la cabeza y viendo todo el pedacerío sobre el suelo. Ambas voltearon a verse por un segundo y luego suspirando agachando la cabeza, pensando en cuál sería el castigo que recibirían por destruir una obra de arte irreparable.

Mina y Michiru se encontraban en el área central, donde había una gran bóveda que resguardaba el preciado diamante Yuki. Este era un raro ejemplar que al verlo daba la sensación de un frío intenso, por eso su nombre, "nieve".

-Nunca hubiera entrado al museo de saber que sería tan tétrico de noche- dijo Mina volteando a ver para todos lados.

-De día o de noche… nunca entras al museo- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oye!- dijo la rubia con un gesto de enojo –Admítelo, es un lugar lúgubre, frío y aterrador, ya sea de noche… o de día…

-Eres una exagerada- respondió la otra chica negando con la cabeza ligeramente. –Es un lugar interesante y esta atmósfera es perfecta para una cita poco usual- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Dudo que a Tetsuko le gusten las citas entre fantasmas - respondió Mina cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada extraña a su amiga, quien rió ligeramente por el comentario.

-Aquí no hay fantasmas Mina- respondió Michiru con una gota de sudor en la frente. En eso, una sombra se movió frente a ellas y un gran estruendo se escuchó.

-FANTASMAS!!!! Waaaaaaa!!!- gritó la rubia corriendo despavorida por el pasillo sin un rumbo específico.

-¡Mina espera! ¡El diamante!- gritó Michiru para lograr detener a su amiga pero era demasiado tarde, sólo quedaba una gran nube donde había desaparecido. –Perfecto- dijo sarcásticamente la joven –Ahora tendré que cuidar sola esta cosa- dijo un poco frustrada. Volteó hacia la puerta de la bóveda y notó algo que antes no había visto, esta se encontraba entre abierta, sólo emparejada. La espía sabía que había alguien adentro y no iba a permitir que lograra su objetivo, dio un fuerte suspiro, levantó su arma para prepararla y se acercó a la puerta lentamente.

Mina siguió corriendo sin pensar, lo único que quería era llegar a un lugar seguro lleno de luz. Corrió con los ojos cerrados hasta entrar a la zona norte. Siguió su camino sin notar que en el suelo había una montaña de chatarra tirada, la cual la detuvo abruptamente, provocando que se tropezara, saliera volando y cayera sobre su rostro a unos cuantos pasos de ahí. Esta aparatosa caída ocasionó un gran estruendo. Cuando se empezaba a levantar, sobándose la cabeza escuchó unos clicks tras de ella.

-¡Perdón perdón!- empezó a gritar con las manos levantadas y agitándolas rápidamente –Mina no fue Mina no fue.

-Mina, eres tu- escuchó una voz familiar y volteó, encontrándose a sus amigas, Ami y Lita apuntando sus pistolas a su nariz.

-¿Podrían ser tan amables de quitar esas cosas de mi hermoso rostro?- dijo la rubia algo molesta, mientras empujaba los cañones a un lado. –Gracias.

-Oye…¿dónde está Michiru?- preguntó Lita notando que la chica se encontraba sola.

-¿ah? ¿Michi…- la chica se rascó la cabeza y se llevó las manos al rostro con una expresión de susto -¡Michiru!

Listo! Qué tal? El museo puede ser un lugar interesante jejejejeje… esperemos, por el bien de wampi, que la inspiración vuelva y lo trate bien para poder seguir escribiendo cosas decentes jejejeje…

Gracias por leer mi historia y por los reviews. Siempre los leo y los tomo en cuenta para seguir.


	9. 9

La espía de cabello aguamarina dio un fuerte suspiro para darse valor e inmediatamente después abrió la puerta, entrando con los brazos extendidos y las manos firmes en su pistola. Era una gran caja metálica, al centro se encontraba el diamante en una caja de cristal sobre un pedestal plateado, cuatro luces, provenientes de cada esquina del techo lo enfocaban. La chica se acercó lentamente sin bajar la guardia, volteando a ver hacia todas direcciones, inspeccionando el lugar pero sin tener éxito en encontrar a alguien. Bajó el arma y volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba el diamante. Se acercó un poco y lo vio fijamente, sintió algo extraño al verlo y un escalofrío hizo que su piel se enchinara.

-Congela el alma, ¿cierto?- escuchó una voz grave viniendo desde atrás. Volteó rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron inmensos al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba parada frente a ella. –Hola- el joven le dio una cálida sonrisa, muy tierna, mientras caminaba acercándose a la chica.

-¿Tu?- preguntó la espía aún sorprendida, viendo cómo se acercaba a ella ese joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

-Vaya- dijo el muchacho examinando a la chica –Veo que el trabajo de mesero no deja mucho- rió ligeramente por su comentario sarcástico. Michiru tomó fuertemente el mango de su arma y la levantó. Al mismo tiempo, el joven metió su mano dentro de su saco y desenfundó una pistola, apuntando a la joven. Ambos se vieron fijamente mientras sus armas apuntaban al otro.

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra- empezó a recitar la chica todo el manual de policía que le enseñaron en la escuela.

-¿En serio estás haciendo lo que creo que haces?- preguntó el rubio un poco incrédulo –Por si no lo haz notado, yo también tengo un arma- dijo en un tono algo sarcástico. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, un silencio incómodo se estableció en ese cuarto mientras sus miradas se encontraban. El joven de pronto se dio cuenta que la chica comenzaba a morderse los labios nerviosamente, la vio extrañado.

-Mira, el punto es este, la verdad es que no estoy de humor para esto. Hoy fue un día largo y pesado y no quiero terminar en una balacera sin sentido, nuevamente- dijo Michiru razonablemente. El rubio hizo un gesto como si lo estuviera razonando y asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a la espía –Entonces por qué no mejor bajas tu arma y todo esto acaba.

-¿Y por qué no la bajas tu?- preguntó el muchacho divertido por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Realmente no creía a esta chica irreverente.

-Porque yo soy el policía, tú eres el ladrón, yo soy la buena, tú eres el malo y así es como debe de ser- respondió Michiru bajando en algunas ocasiones la mirada hacia la otra arma, cuidando que no fuera a hacer algún movimiento extraño.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó el ladrón en un tono ofendido -¿Tu eres la buena y yo soy el malo?- primero la señaló a ella y después a si mismo con su mano libre. Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Yo no fui el que apareció en la cita de otro, se puso a escuchar su conversación PRIVADA y luego lo balee como enajenado- dijo recordando la noche anterior donde los espías se habían entrometido en su velada casi romántica.

-¿Cita?- preguntó la chica un poco confundida. El ladrón asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de "no era obvio?" –¿Una cita… romántica?...- preguntó Michiru incrédula. El muchacho estaba un poco exasperado. –Vaya…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio intrigado de la expresión de su enemiga.

-Es que… ¿con ella?- preguntó la chica incrédula aún y con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó el ladrón un poco enojado.

-No, ninguno… es sólo que… una asesina a sueldo…con un acento casi in entendible- la chica seguía sin poder creerlo. El ladrón frunció el ceño un tanto molesto por la situación y dio un suspiro exasperado. –Wow… esto echa para abajo toda una tesis de criminología- dijo la espía para ella misma como tratándose de convencer.

-¿Tesis de criminología?- preguntó todo confundido.

-Si, tenemos que escribir una tesis para graduarnos y la estoy haciendo sobre ti.- El joven levantó una ceja sorprendido de lo que escuchaba -Llevamos varias clases interesantes, en muchas hablan sobre ti, pero claro, puras especulaciones- comentó la chica encogiendo los hombros –ya que nadie había podido hablar contigo…

-Hasta ahora- completó la frase el chavo con una sonrisa, realmente esa chica lo estaba divirtiendo mucho. Michiru asintió con la cabeza un poco tímida, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, era la primera espía de toda la organización que tenía contacto con el ladrón más buscado del mundo.

-Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado aún- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa franca.

-Ups… perdón- la chica cambió el arma de mano y extendió la libre –Kaioh Michiru, mucho gusto- sonrió la espía. El joven tomó la mano de la chica y le dio un beso.

-Tenoh Haruka, un placer conocer tan encantadora espía- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de su acompañante. En eso escucharon ruido de tacones acercándose rápidamente, con lo que el joven infirió que las otras espías estaban cerca de ahí.

-¿Por qué no festejamos este encuentro dejando al apuesto ladrón irse tranquilamente?- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa tierna, dándole un aire inocente. Michiru dio un suspiro de frustración.

-Lo siento… no puedo hacer eso- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Anda, no me digas que nunca haz hecho algo que no debes- preguntó el ladrón insistente. Ella negó con la cabeza –Pero siempre hay una primera vez- dijo el joven tratando de convencerla.

-¡Michiru!- la chica escuchó su nombre.

-¡Aquí estamos!- respondió volteando hacia la puerta que de pronto se abrió totalmente, dejando ver cinco chicas con pistolas apuntando hacia dentro.

-¿Michiru, qué haces apuntando a la nada?- preguntó Rei levantando una ceja extrañada de la posición de su amiga. La chica de cabello aguamarina volteó hacia donde estaba apuntando y se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie.

-¡Rayos!- gritó frustrada dando un zapatazo contra el piso. –No van a creerlo chicas, estaba con Tenoh Haruka, lo tenía acorralado- sus amigas la vieron con miradas incrédulas.

-Mjummm… y Serena se graduará con mención honorífica- respondió Rei sarcásticamente.

-¡Oye!- dijo la rubia de chonguitos un tanto molesta por el comentario.

-Es cierto chicas, lo juro…- insistió Michiru en tono de plegaria.

-Oigan… creo que aquí hay algo raro- todas voltearon a ver a Ami quien estaba parada junto al pedestal –¿No se suponía que aquí había un diamante?- preguntó la joven sólo para confirmar sus sospechas.

-No puede ser… ¡ya no está!- dijo Michiru frustrada. Lita se acercó y tomó una tarjeta color azul marino que se encontraba en lugar del famoso diamante.

-HT- dijo notando las siglas que se encontraban escritas en el centro de la tarjeta en tonos dorados. Todas voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello aguamarina con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- preguntó Mina a su amiga quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Eres la primer persona que se encuentra en una habitación cerrada con Tenoh y vive para contarlo- dijo Ami poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga quien cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Creo que esto agradará a muchos que ya querían ver un poco de interacción entre amgos jejejejejeje… espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho

Últimamente mi inspiración ha estado un poco seca jejejejeje… pero yap, wampiro se opondrá a este momento de estupiditiz aguda jajajajajajajaa!! Vamos díganme qué les pareció? Bien, mal, más o menos, tal vez… ummm… mejor cambio de historia y me tiro a un pozo? . 


	10. 10

En el escondite subterráneo, dentro de la habitación de juegos se encontraban los tres hermanos Kou y la pequeña Hotaru. Seiya y Yaten se disputaban una apuesta en la mesa de billar, mientras la niña de cabello negro fungía como árbitro. Taiki estaba sentado en un puff rojo cerca de la mesa leyendo un libro y nada más levantaba la mirada cuando alguno de sus hermanos elevaba la voz de la emoción.

-¡Ja! Eres mío plateadito- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa triunfal, sentado sobre la mesa y apuntando hacia la bola blanca.

-Si, claro… - dijo Yaten sarcásticamente, recargado sobre el taco esperando a que su hermano hiciera su jugada. El joven de cabello negro se concentró, movió el taco con fuerza y cuando golpeó la bola, el palo se fue hacia arriba provocando que la bola blanca se fuera hacia otro lado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Seiya histérico por lo que había ocurrido. Yaten y Hotaru comenzaron a carcajearse por lo que ocurrió y hasta Taiki se rió ligeramente apartando la mirada de su libro y dirigiéndola a la escena. –¡¡Waaaaa!! ¡Exijo repetición!- gritó el joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin poder creer aún que había fallado de la forma más boba. En eso escucharon un silbido familiar, voltearon hacia la entrada y vieron a su jefe entrar calmadamente, aventando y atrapando un objeto brillante, en forma de prisma no muy grande.

-Seiya volvió a meter la pata, verdad- dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa burlona. El joven de cabello negro le dio una mirada que lo podía atravesar pero el rubio no prestó atención.

-Vaya, alguien está muy contento- dijo Hotaru con una gran sonrisa viendo a su mejor amigo acercarse a la mesa. Haruka se paró junto a ella y colocó la piedra en el centro de la mesa.

-Me encontré una joya…- dijo en un tono triunfal. Todos sonrieron orgullosos, aunque ya estaban seguros de que tendría éxito, siempre lo lograba -…. Y este diamante- terminó la frase y todos se voltearon a ver confundidos.

-¿Qué el diamante no es una joya?- preguntó Yaten en un tono un poco sarcástico y una expresión de extrañeza. Haruka rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba nuevamente la piedra y se dirigía a un sillón que estaba cerca de la mesa. Se dejó caer sobre el confortable mueble y dio un giro completo, volviendo a quedar frente a sus amigos con una expresión un poco maliciosa.

-¿Qué saben sobre Kaioh Michiru?- preguntó el rubio aventando nuevamente el diamante y cachándolo. Sus compañeros se volvieron a ver entre ellos y se pusieron pensativos.

-¿No es la chica que atiende el teléfono de las pizzas?- preguntó Seiya intrigado. Haruka sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Los cuatro se quedaron más pensativos, el nombre les sonaba pero no recordaban por qué. De pronto los ojos de Taiki se abrieron grandes, levantó la cabeza y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-¿Kaioh?- preguntó sorprendido el muchacho –Cabello ondulado, color aqua como sirena, ojos azules, falda negra…- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la boca del ladrón –corbata de color… ¡es una espía!- dijo al final el muchacho de cabello castaño un tanto histérico. Los demás pusieron una expresión de sorpresa que parecía que se les saldrían los ojos de sus órbitas. Lo único que hizo Haruka fue sonreír confidentemente, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas loco?- preguntó Yaten tratando de detener al rubio para que les diera una explicación.

-A buscar una sirena- respondió el jefe agitando la mano arriba de su cabeza para despedirse –Nos vemos al rato en "La Morada"- al decir esto desapareció por la puerta.

-No te vas a ir solo- dijo Seiya corriendo tras su amigo. Los demás se voltearon a ver un poco preocupados.

En la casa junto a la playa, la luz de una habitación con vista al mar seguía prendida. La puerta se abrió y una chica de cabello aguamarina entró dirigiéndose a una cajonera junto a su cama. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó un estuche de violín. Se sentó en su cama y abrió el estuche, sacó el violín, levantó el forro y había varios papeles y fotografías ahí. Tenía en su mano una tarjeta color azul marino y la vio por unos momentos, como analizándola. Sonrió ligeramente recordando lo que le acababa de ocurrir hacía unos momentos en el museo.

-Que persona tan extraña- dijo en voz queda para ella, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y colocó la tarjeta junto a los demás papeles. Después colocó el forro en su lugar y colocó nuevamente el violín en su lugar para guardar el estuche en el cajón de donde lo había sacado.

Afuera de la casa se estacionó un Alfa Romeo Spider azul metálico. Dos figuras se encontraban dentro del mismo observando la casa.

-¿Ya me vas a decir qué rayos hacemos aquí?- preguntó Seiya un poco molesto por la extraña situación y la poca información que se le había dado en esos últimos minutos.

-Venimos por mi cita- respondió el chofer dándole una sonrisa confidente. Después apretó un botón junto al radio y este se abrió exponiendo una pantalla táctil y un pequeño teclado. En la pantalla apareció un mapa de la casa y Haruka comenzó a señalar cada una. –Veamos, dónde estarás- se preguntó a si mismo. Su compañero levantó una ceja extrañado.

-¡¡No vas a encontrar ninguna cita aquí!!!- comenzó a exaltarse el joven de cabello negro –¡¡Lo único que vas a encontrar es un balazo en tu cabezota hueca!!- dijo finalmente histérico. El rubio se colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios para señalarle al otro joven que guardara silencio. Por instinto, este se colocó las dos manos sobre la boca apenado por los gritos que había dado.

-¡Bingo!- dijo triunfal Haruka al ver en la pantalla la localización de lo que buscaba. Inmediatamente después abrió la puerta, se bajó del auto, se quitó el saco y lo aventó en el asiento trasero. Seiya al ver esto, nervioso abrió la puerta y salió detrás de él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó desde el carro a su amigo quien ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la casa.

-¿Tu que crees?- preguntó el rubio en un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa. Una gota gigante apareció en la frente de Seiya como señal de frustración.


	11. 11

Michiru se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama cuando una sombra apareció en la ventana. Haruka se introdujo silenciosamente y se acercó lentamente a la joven. Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, era algo extraño, pero le daba mucho gusto verla. Se inclinó para llegar a su oido.

-Michiru… Michiru…- dijo el joven en voz baja para despertar a la chica. Ella se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Ya es de mañana?- preguntó la joven ingenuamente levantándose y estirándose, de pronto abrió bien los ojos y se encontró con un par azules intenso. -¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- dijo la chica sorprendida, agarrando al joven del cuello de la camisa y aventándolo del otro lado de la cama. Después se incorporó y se paró junto a él en posición de karate.

-Que agresividad- dijo el joven en el suelo sobándose la cabeza –Uno que viene a saludarte y tu que te pones toda ruda- dijo en un tono gracioso, tratando de sonar molesto.

-¿Saludar?- preguntó la chica no creyendo lo que el intruso decía. El ladrón se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones.

-Claro, ¿Qué una persona ya no puede ir casa de una amiga a saludarla?- preguntó Haruka con una expresión inocente. Michiru sólo levantó una ceja, no le creía mucho. –La verdad es que… emm…-El ladrón trataba de pensar en algún pretexto más creíble al darse cuenta de que no estaba logrando nada – aaahh… si… quería ayudarte con tu tesis- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Mi tesis?- preguntó la chica incrédula.

-Tú sabes, nadie ha hablado conmigo, tú necesitas información para escribir…- trataba de justificarse, cada palabra hacía ademanes con las manos. Michiru aún seguía incrédula y su mirada lo denotaba.

-Es mejor que te vayas- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina –de la misma forma como hayas entrado- dijo aún tratando de comprender cómo había logrado burlar la alta seguridad de su hogar.

-La verdad es que su sistema de seguridad deja mucho que desear- dijo el joven tratando de ser simpático –Y pues, tu petición de que me vaya…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla y levantó la mirada al cielo, como pensando –tengo que pensarlo un poco…

-Creo que ya está decidido- el ladrón escuchó un clic y volteó a ver a la chica, encontrándose entre ellos una pistola que le apuntaba. Primero hizo cara de sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sonrió.

-Eres una chica difícil- dijo tomando el cañón del arma, le dio un empujón hacia atrás, tomando de sorpresa a la chica y la tomó en su mano, ahora apuntando a la joven. –Pero sé tratar esas pequeñas contradicciones- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa. Michiru se quedó sorprendida de lo que había pasado, no vio el momento en que sucedió y se sintió algo tonta por lo que ocurrió.

Dos chicas iban entrando a la casa con bolsas de un minisuper en las manos.

-No es posible que el helado se termine tan pronto en esta casa- dijo una chica rubia entrando por la puerta, seguida por otra de cabello corto azul.

-¡Pues cómo no! Si te lo comes todo- respondió su amiga con una sonrisa dulce. Ella siempre era así, calmada e inteligente, mientras su amiga impulsiva y eufórica. De pronto se pararon en seco al sentir una figura parada frente a ellas.

-¡Fantasma!- dijo histérica Mina temblando. La sombra se acercó y al reconocerla dieron un gran suspiro.

-Michiru no nos asustes así- dijo Ami sonriendo a su amiga. Esta se veía algo tensa, pero no lo notaron por estar ocupadas por las bolsas.

-En vez de estar asustando pobres inocentes como Mina, mejor ayúdanos a cargar esto- la rubia le extendió una bolsa. Michiru tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, o más bien a un costado del marco donde un par de ojos azules observaba la escena.

-Si…- respondió la chica de cabello aguamarina tomando la bolsa, y en ese momento levantó las cejas como señalándoles que voltearan pero las otras chicas no comprendieron.

-Michiru, si te pica la nariz o la frente o algo nomás ráscate- dijo Mina sonando lógica y riendo ligeramente. La chica sólo dio un suspiro de frustración y sus amigas se voltearon a ver algo intrigadas. En ese momento escucharon un clic detrás de ellas y tragaron saliva.

-¿Por qué nunca entienden mis señales?- preguntó la chica negando ligeramente con la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

Bueno, ahora subí dos capítulos juntos jejejeje, ahí voy ahí voy… No sé qué tal va esto, hace mucho que nadie me manda reviews…ummm… creo que ya no les gustó… ummmm….

Saben, esta historia es algo más ligero de lo que por lo general hago, siempre son grandes dramones y de repente con toques cómicos, pero son más dramas cursis que otra cosa jejejejejeje… Siempre escribo de acuerdo a mi humor y a cómo me siento, también un poco tiene que ver mi carácter y el sarcasmo que me identifica jejejejeje… Creo que esta historia es así porque me siento así… Todo es culpa de una persona muy especial la cual me dio una oportunidad. La esperé mucho y me ha hecho muy feliz, no me arrepiento de nada con ella. Creo que sabes quién eres y cuando veas esto, espero que tu también te sientas como yo. Muchas gracias por inspirarme


	12. 12

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! Que genial!!!! wampi se sintió importante jejejejejejeje… y la inspiración volvió!!! Jijijijijijijiji….

Por las calles de Tokio se podía ver un Alfa Romeo Spider azul metálico correr. Al volante se encontraba un joven rubio bien conocido por todos como el "mejor ladrón del mundo" o como el "enemigo público número 1". En el asiento del copiloto iba una chica de cabello aguamarina algo molesta, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos. Atrás iban tres jóvenes, dos chicas, una de cabello rubio y otra de cabello azul corto. Entre ambas estaba un joven de cabello negro que volteaba a ver a las dos jóvenes y luego hacia el espejo retrovisor para encontrarse un par de ojos azules. El muchacho sonrió ligeramente.

-Seiya- dijo volteando a ver a las otras dos niñas, tratando de ser cortés.

-Mina- respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa y tomando la mano del muchacho, sacudiéndola abruptamente. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del joven mientras se sobaba la mano.

-Ami, mucho gusto- respondió la otra niña con una sonrisa tierna a la cual, no pudo evitar responder de la misma manera.

En la parte delantera, el ambiente era muy pesado y el conductor trataba de ser amable para que todo cambiara.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?- preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa, tratando de verse inocente. Michiru sólo volteó hacia el lado opuesto con cara de pocos amigos. El ladrón frunció la boca al ver que no tenía ningún éxito, así que decidió insistir. –Dime un lugar al que quieras que te lleve- dijo el joven tratando de ser complaciente.

-Yo digo que a tomar un helado estaría bien- dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa inocente. Todos voltearon a verla con cara de enojo, menos Michiru quien seguía viendo a través de la ventana. –Por eso digo que Michi decida- la rubia se encogió de hombros después de sentir todas las miradas encima de ella acosándola. Haruka vio por un segundo a su copiloto, sonrió confidentemente y aceleró el auto. Michiru volteó unos segundos para verlo curiosa pero aún enojada, y después regresó su mirada a la ventana. Las chicas atrás se voltearon a ver angustiadas, mientras el joven entre ellas sonrió encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Taiki y Yaten se encontraban entre luces y gente bailando, apoyados en la barra del bar. La gente que los rodeaba era poco común, una mezcla de punks, hombres altos y fornidos, chicas muy delgadas en ropa entallada, todos con personalidades fuertes, conviviendo, bailando y divirtiéndose. Los hermanos estaban acostumbrados, ese era el ambiente de "La Morada", un lugar exclusivo para todos los ladrones, hampones y perseguidos por algún delito.

-Deja de preocuparte, no es tan tonto como parece- dijo Yaten con una sonrisa confiada tomando su vaso.

-Es peor- dijo Taiki volteando hacia la entrada y viendo entrar a su jefe acompañado de un trío de niñas desconocidas, una rubia con un gran moño rojo, una playera naranja y pescadores de mezclilla, la segunda de cabello aguamarina y pants azul cielo, y la tercera fue la que más llamó su atención, una chica de cabello corto azul, una playera blanca con un estampado, pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera gris encima.

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Yaten cuando se dio cuenta de la escena. Haruka se acercó a sus amigos en la barra y el joven de cabello plateado seguía con la boca abierta.

-Yaten, se te va a meter una mosca- dijo burlonamente el rubio al notar la expresión de asombro de su amigo, quien inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza un poco y lo volteó a ver con ojos de "exijo una explicación".

-¡Que lindo lugar!- dijo Mina toda emocionada, aplaudiendo y saltando de la emoción. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Ami y negó con la cabeza. Michiru volteaba a su alrededor y cada segundo se sentía más incómoda, sabía que ese lugar estaba repleto de maleantes y que era el último lugar en el que debía estar.

-Mejor yo me voy- dijo la chica dando la espalda a todos y tratando de avanzar entre la gente que bailaba. Haruka fue tras de ella rápidamente.

-A Mina si le gusta este lugar- dijo la rubia volteando a ver a Yaten con una mirada pícara. El joven levantó una ceja extrañado y dio un trago de saliva un poco temeroso.

Michiru casi llegaba a la salida cuando un hombre se paró frente a ella. Era muy alto y fornido, parecía una gran montaña. Sus brazos llenos de tatuajes y sus orejas de piercings.

-Mira nada más qué sorpresas se encuentra uno aquí- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malévola. La chica se quedó boquiabierta al ver al gran monstruo frente a ella. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. El hombre acercó su mano para agarrarla cuando se detuvo de pronto. Michiru notó su cara de sorpresa y volteó hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que lo había detenido. Ahí vio a Haruka parado haciendo una negación con su dedo índice.

-No, no, no- dijo el joven ladrón con una sonrisa confidente.

-Lo siento señor, no sabía que venía con usted- dijo el gran hombre agachando un poco la cabeza apenado.

-No te preocupes Iván, un error lo comete cualquiera- respondió Haruka tomando a la chica de la mano y llevándola a un lugar menos concurrido. La joven de cabello aguamarina se encontraba confundida de lo que había pasado. ¿Tanto miedo le tenían a un chico? Haruka tomó un par de cervezas de la charola de un camarero y se detuvo hasta llegar a un sillón al fondo del lugar. Le hizo una señal a la joven para que se sentara y luego le ofreció una de las botellas.

-No tomo, gracias- rechazó amablemente el gesto y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose sobre el sillón. El ladrón se encogió de hombros y colocó las botellas sobre una mesita que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Entonces qué te gusta?- preguntó Haruka recargando su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón y viendo a la chica intensamente. Ella no dijo nada, parecía ignorarlo, aún seguía molesta por la forma en que la "secuestró". El ladrón dio un fuerte suspiro, tomó una de las botellas y le dio un trago. –Bueno, si no quieres hablar de ti, entonces hablemos de mi- dijo el muchacho para ver si eso podría funcionar más para entablar una conversación. La chica seguía sin decir nada. –No te hagas del rogar, sé que te mueres por preguntarme un sin número de cosas- dijo Haruka seguro, tomando la otra botella de la mesita y ofreciéndosela a la joven. –Piensa que es sólo por el bien de tu tesis- terminó el joven con una sonrisa. Michiru arrebató la botella de la mano del ladrón.

-Sólo es por mi tesis- dijo al fin.

En otra parte, Mina y Yaten se encontraban en los simuladores de Fórmula 1 compitiendo. Iban muy parejos y ninguno parecía tener la intención de perder. Ambos se veían muy concentrados en lo que hacían, tanto que hasta parecía cosa seria. Una bolita de gente comenzó a reunirse a ver la carrera. Estos empezaron a crear bandos y a apoyar a su favorito, mientras Seiya abría las apuestas y anotaba en una libreta las cantidades y los nombres. Desde la barra, Ami y Taiki veían esa escena embarazosa, según ellos y negaron ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Son unos inmaduros- dijo Taiki riendo ligeramente y dando un trago a su vaso, el cual Ami no sabía descifrar qué era.

-Pero a veces puede ser divertido, deberías darles una oportunidad- dijo la chica sonriendo. El primer carro cruzó la meta y se escuchó una gran ovación. Yaten golpeó el volante con la palma y Mina se paró sobre el asiento e hizo una señal de victoria para todos sus seguidores quienes empezaban a corear su nombre. Ami empezó a reir por lo que ocurrió y Taiki comprendió a lo que se refería.

Chan chan chaaaaaaaannnn!!!! Jejejeje qué tal?


	13. 13

Hola a todos!!!!! Perdón por la tardanza para subir, es que me jui de vagaciones jejejejeje… Pero ya estoy escribiendo lo que sigue, no se preocupen, me dio tiempo para pensar los siguientes enredos muajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!

En el sillón del fondo, Haruka y Michiru comenzaban su conversación. Aunque trataba de disimularlo, estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa porque podría obtener toda la información que deseaba para realizar su trabajo.

-Dime preciosa, ¿por qué estás tan indiferente?- preguntó el ladrón tratando de hacerla hablar.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si el ladrón más buscado del mundo entrara por tu ventana y a punta de pistola te sacara de tu casa para llevarte a un antro?- respondió la chica con una pregunta algo sarcástica. Haruka rió por el tono y sonrió.

-Primero, yo sólo fui a visitarte, segundo, yo no entré con ningún arma, te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que empezó a amenazarme y lo único que hice fue defenderme- el joven se encogió de hombros –y tercero, ¿Si una chica que se la ha ordenado matarte te apunta con una pistola qué harías?- preguntó devolviendo el golpe. La chica rió ligeramente. –Además, estabas más a salvo que yo

-¿Más a salvo que tu?- preguntó Michiru intrigada –Yo soy la policía y tu eres el ladrón asesino.

-De nuevo los papeles y los apodos- dijo Haruka recordando su conversación en el museo. –Lo último que haría sería dispararle a alguien desarmado- confesó el muchacho –La sangre me provoca nauseas- dijo finalmente. La joven lo veía y no lo creía.

-¿Y todos los agentes que se supone haz asesinado?- preguntó la chica un poco desconcertada por la confesión. El ladrón sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros como señal de que no sabía nada.

-Ni siquiera conozco a uno de la lista que me han hecho- dijo el ladrón llevándose inmediatamente después, la botella a la boca. –Sólo saco mi arma en defensa propia.

Después de eso la espía tuvo que dar un sorbo a esa botella de cerveza para poder digerir la información que acababa de recibir.

-Pero, entonces ¿Cómo logras que toda esta gente te tenga tanto miedo?- preguntó la chica intrigada al recordar el incidente con el gran Iván. Haruka rió ligeramente y sonrió, la chica no veía por ningún lado lo gracioso.

-No es miedo, preciosa es respeto- respondió el ladrón y un gran signo de interrogación se podía ver dibujado en el rostro de la espía –Les doy su lugar, no los trato como viles empleados, no los humillo ni los maltrato, les ofrezco mi respeto y ellos… me dan el suyo- terminó dando otro sorbo a su bebida y volteó a ver a toda la gente del lugar, la joven hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió de las palabras del muchacho. Nunca imaginó que el ladrón más buscado y temido por los espías, fuera tan racional, sencillo y querido por sus camaradas. Era más lógico pensar que regía su imperio a base de puño de acero y balas. –No te culpo por pensar lo peor de mí. La OEA se ha encargado de crear un historial bastante fantástico sobre mí- dijo Haruka un poco sarcástico. –Miserable ladrón, asesino a sangre fría, secuestrador, torturador, extorsionador, tengo una laaaaaaarga lista de inventos y calumnias.

-¿Sabes que acabas de destrozar tres meses de trabajo?- dijo Michiru poniendo cara de enojo, a lo que Haruka reaccionó poniendo una expresión de culpa y agachando la cabeza un poco. –Pero prefiero conocer la verdad y darme cuenta de que eres muy diferente a lo que creía- dijo la espía con una gran sonrisa. Al escuchar esto, el rubio levantó la mirada y rió.

-¿Y cómo se supone que soy?- preguntó curioso de las conclusiones a las cuales había llegado la espía.

-Pues… Fuerte, con una personalidad agresiva, despiadado- comenzó Michiru a dar las conclusiones que había escrito en su trabajo. Al ir escuchándolo Haruka hacía algunos gestos de comprensión –Solitario- al escuchar esto el ladrón levantó una ceja extrañado –Tu perfil en sí sería el de una persona traumatizada, viviendo en una soledad autoprovocada, producto de una incapacidad de confiar y tener una relación.

-¡Oye! Claro que puedo tener confianza y relaciones- interrumpió el joven sintiéndose ofendido.

-Esas son las conclusiones de mi tesis de acuerdo a la información que pude recopilar sobre ti- se defendió la chica.

-¿Alguna otra cosita que se te haya olvidado mencionar?- preguntó el ladrón ofendido y sarcástico.

-Si pero… temo que no te va a gustar- respondió Michiru un poco preocupada por la reacción que pudiera tener. El rubio sólo hizo un ademán para que ella continuara –conste… Bueno, lo último es que… esa soledad que te haz provocado sólo la llenas robando y generando el mayor daño posible a los demás, dando como conclusión una persona autodestructiva… incapaz de… amar o ser amada…- terminó de decir lo último muy lentamente.

-¡¿Qué no soy capaz de amar?!- preguntó alterado el joven.

-Tranquilo, cuando me dijiste lo de tu novia rusa pues, desmoronaste toda mi teoría- respondió la joven tratando de calmar a su captor. –Que por cierto… ¿dos años con ella?- preguntó la joven aún incrédula de esa situación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el ladrón ofendido –Mi corazoncito tiene la capacidad de amar y… ¿cuál es tu problema con Misho?- preguntó en un tono un poco alterado, no comprendiendo por qué se le hacía tan increíble su relación con la chica rusa. Michiru al ver esa reacción no pudo reír, provocando que una gran gota de sudor apareciera en la frente del ladrón, quien estaba más confundido que antes.

-Es que…no creo que esa chica sea tu tipo- respondió la espía muy divertida por las caras que su acompañante hacía.

-No pues, a quién le va a gustar una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules, piel blanca y tersa, un cuerpazo… no, no, definitivamente a nadie- dijo Haruka burlonamente negando con la cabeza.

-No me molestes- dijo Michiru dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro y él se rió un poco más.

Mina se encontraba en el centro de la pista de baile, la cual ya tenía conquistada, poniendo una gran coreografía con todos los asistentes. A su lado estaba Yaten viendo cómo hacía los movimientos.

-Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres quiero música- señaló al DJ dándole un guiño, quien asintió con la cabeza –y a todos parejos- dijo levantando el dedo índice al cielo. Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo un gran ¡SI!.

Desde la barra Taiki y Ami veían la escena muy divertidos.

-Creo que a su amiga ya se le subieron las copas- dijo el joven de cabello castaño sonriendo mientras veía a toda la gente moverse al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronía.

-Lo peor del caso es que… está en sus cinco sentidos, Mina no bebe- respondíó Ami con una sonrisa. El muchacho volteó a verla sorprendido, después regresó su mirada a la rubia. Ami volteó hacia el sillón donde se encontraba su amiga con el jefe de estos interesantes individuos, siempre echando un ojo para cuidarla. Notó que ambos jóvenes estaban empujándose y riendo, no pudo evitar sonreír y Taiki lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Esos dos- dirigió su mirada a la pareja en el sillón –Algo me dice que tu amigo está coqueteando con mi amiga.

-Me temo que… eres una gran observadora- respondió Taiki dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Pobre… Michiru no está interesada- dijo Ami sintiendo un poco de lástima por el esfuerzo de Haruka, pero ella sabía que su amiga estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de su novio. Taiki le dio una mirada extrañado.

He ahí!!! Qué tal? Ahí más o menos va esto jejejejejeje…

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, me da mucho gusto que tenga tanta aceptación mi historia y que le guste a tanta gente , debo admitir que no pensé que muchos la fueran a leer jejejejeje… gracias por los ánimos y perdón por lo corto de los capítulos jejejejejejejeje.

También vi que algunos preguntan de la otra historia, la de pecados y si quiero seguirla, pero ahorita me enfoco en esta jejeje. Trataré de avanzarle también


	14. 14

He aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste jijijijiji…

Haruka y Michiru seguían platicando muy entretenidos, tanto que ni cuenta se habían dado de la hora que era. La espía jamás había pensado que ese ladrón tan perseguido y temido por todos era tan interesante, amable y gracioso, no sentía ninguna clase de peligro cerca de él, al contrario, se sentía muy bien. De pronto un extraño silencio se dio entre ambos, se vieron por unos momentos, Haruka sonrió ligeramente y Michiru bajó la mirada para evitar esos ojos intensos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el ladrón curioso del repentino cambio de actitud de la chica. Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza pero no levantó el rostro, lo que preocupó un poco al muchacho. Trató de buscar su rostro para ver si le ocurría algo y en eso ella levantó la cara, y se mordía el labio inferior sintiéndose un poco culpable

-¿Tu crees que… nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó la chica en voz queda, casi inaudible. Haruka se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Pues… si tú quieres, por supuesto que si- respondió con una sonrisa –Ya somos amigos.

Michiru asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Sabía que estaba rompiendo un millón de reglas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no estaba mal lo que hacía, Haruka no era una mala persona y quería saber más sobre él, ahora que había descubierto que toda su información estaba errónea. Otra ola de silencio se apoderó de ellos, solamente que en esta ocasión se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Haruka se acercó un poco a ella, despacio, se inclinó para acercar sus rostros…

-Ejem…. Creo que ya es muy tarde- escucharon una voz familiar que los regresó a la realidad. Michiru agitó un poquito la cabeza, vio a Ami y Taiki frente a ellos, y se levantó rápidamente.

-Si, tenemos que irnos- dijo en un tono serio y hasta molesto. Después comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida. Haruka corrió tras ella para hablar con la espía.

-Ya ves…- dijo Taiki viendo a Ami. La chica dio un fuerte suspiro y negó con la cabeza ligeramente desaprobando todo lo que había pasando.

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo finalmente la chica acercándose a una máquina de baile rodeada de mucha gente, donde se encontraban Mina y Yaten compitiendo. Taiki la seguía de cerca y estaba algo divertido con todo lo que estaba pasando. –Mina, ya vámonos- dijo la joven de cabello corto agitando su mano frente al rostro de su amiga para llamar su atención, pero esta estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

-¡Ahora verán el espectacular súper mega archirequeterecontra increíble Minapaso!- gritó la chica alzando el puño derecho y levantando la pierna del mismo lado. Giró el cuerpo hacia atrás, trató de llevar el pie derecho a la parte de atrás, luego levantó la pierna izquierda y trató de girar al otro lado, y cuando se dio cuenta, ninguna de las dos piernas estaban tocando el piso, dio un par de pestañeos, agitó las manos rápidamente como si fuera a volar y cayó sobre su estómago. Todos se encogieron de hombros al escuchar y ver el golpazo que se dio. La chica se sentó y empezó a sobarse la cara con unas lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yaten un tanto preocupado, ese tipo de golpes podían matar a cualquiera. Mina volteó a verlo girando la cabeza.

-Sólo si me das un besito- respondió la rubia levantando los labios, en reacción el ladrón de cabello plateado se fue hacia atrás y cayó de sentón.

-Anda Mina, vámonos- dijo Ami tomando el brazo de su compañera, jalándola para que se apurara. Esta se puso de pie, agitó la mano y sonrió, despidiéndose de Yaten, quien hizo lo mismo y se quedó con la sonrisa en los labios. Taiki volteó a verlo y levantó una ceja al notar la extraña expresión de bobo que tenía su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó el muchacho en un tono molesto.

El Alfa Romeo azul se estacionó a unos pasos de la entrada principal de la casa, el copiloto salió del auto, cerró la puerta con violencia y caminó alejándose del vehículo. El piloto salió rápidamente para alcanzar a la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Sirena, espera… ¿volveremos a vernos de nuevo?- preguntó tomando el brazo de la chica para detenerla. La joven volteó y le dio una mirada determinante.

-Nunca más, esto está mal, no podemos- dijo Michiru tratando de ser lógica, de convencerlo o mejor dicho, de convencerse.

-Por favor…- siguió rogando el rubio pero la chica comenzó a caminar. Las otras chicas, que ya se encontraban fuera del auto con Seiya, se voltearon a ver y después caminaron tras su amiga. Ami al pasar junto a Haruka dio una pequeña reverencia para despedirse y corrió tras Michiru. Mina al pasar junto al ladrón sólo le dio una expresión de "lo siento".

-Gracias por el paseo, fue divertido- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y corrió tras sus otras dos amigas, dejando atrás a un Seiya un poco confundido y a un Haruka molesto por lo ocurrido. Ambos jóvenes subieron al auto y se marcharon del lugar.

Michiru caminaba rápidamente y muy enfadada, sus amigas tuvieron que correr para poder alcanzarla.

-¿Qué pasó ahí?- preguntó Ami sorprendida.

-Nada… no pasó nada- respondió la chica molesta.

-Haruka se quedó bien triste- dijo Mina comiéndose las uñas de la mano derecha, poniendo cara de preocupación.

-No pasó nada, en verdad- insistió Michiru parándose frente a sus amigas, algo exasperada. Las chicas negaron ligeramente con la cabeza, no creyendo ni media palabra.

-Michiru, qué crees que pasará cuando se enteren en la organización- preguntó Ami muy preocupada.

-Nadie se va a enterar, no pasó nada, y nadie dirá nada- respondió la chica amenazante viendo directamente a los ojos a su amiga, quien no aprobaba esto en lo absoluto.

-ay… y qué será de Tetsuko- preguntó Mina llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativa –Aunque debo admitir que Haruka tiene lo suyo- la rubia estaba pensativa, tallando su barbilla con una sonrisa malévola. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de las otras chicas.

-Además, no solamente fui yo- dijo Michiru teniendo un punto a su favor –ustedes también fueron y violaron el segundo punto del artículo 3 de la guía de espías: no hacer ningún tipo de vínculo con el enemigo.

-Nosotros no hicimos eso- respondió Ami un poco molesta y sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

-¿A no?- preguntó Michiru en un tono sarcástico –Mina le dio su celular a Yaten y tu le diste tu email a Taiki- terminó la espía con una sonrisa triunfal, sabía que había ganado esta batalla. Ami dio un fuerte suspiro y aceptó con esa señal su derrota.

-Tetsuko o Haruka, qué difícil decisión- Mina seguía hablando y las otras dos chicas voltearon a verla como si no creyeran lo que pasaba. Después traspasaron el campo de energía que rodeaba la casa, pasaron el jardín y al llegar a la entrada, la puerta se abrió revelando a una chica de cabello negro muy enojada, mientras detrás de esta, había una chica de cabello castaño con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde rayos estaban?- preguntó la morena en un tono muy molesto, con las manos en las caderas y zapateando el piso con su pie derecho.

-Este… este… pues… primero ella… y luego nosotras… y luego… y luego…- Mina empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, producto del nerviosismo de no saber qué contestar.

-Fuimos a comprar algunas cosas, teníamos hambre- Ami salió al rescate. Rei no la veía muy convencida.

-Después de lo que pasó hoy tenemos que tener mucho cuidado- dijo Lita un tanto seria.

–Sobretodo tu Michiru- volteó Rei a ver a la joven –eres la única persona que ha logrado confrontar a Tenoh, seguramente te tendrá en la mira.

-Oh si… en la mira y en otras cosas más- dijo Mina un poco sarcástica y una sonrisita pícara. Michiru volteó a verla con una mirada de advertencia y una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de su amiga. Rei no lo notó y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- voltearon hacia las escaleras donde apareció una chica rubia de chonguitos en pijama, frotándose los ojos y cargando un gatito de peluche.

-Estas niñas que se van de farra y no avisan- dijo Rei volteando a ver a sus amigas con una mirada inquisidora. Las tres chicas nomás tragaron saliva e hicieron una expresión de gulp.

-Muy mal chicas- dijo Serena algo seria -¿Por qué no invitaron?- preguntó un tanto decepcionada y haciendo carita de puchero. Una gran gota apareció en la frente de Rei, mientras Lita se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Mejor ya vámonos a dormir- dijo la chica de cabello negro aceptando su derrota –Pero no quiero que vuelvan a escaparse sin avisar.

-Emmm… creo que la gente se escapa sin avisar- dijo Mina razonando lo que acababa de decir la morena. Rei volteó a verla con una mirada asesina –Ok… no volvemos a irnos sin avisar- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa nerviosa. Todas subieron para irse a sus respectivas recámaras y antes de entrar a su cuarto, Michiru volteó a ver a Ami quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y la chica de cabello aguamarina dio un fuerte suspiro antes de abrir la puerta e introducirse en su habitación.

Este estuvo un poquititititito más largo jejejejejejeje…espero que no me odien " jijijijiji…


	15. 15

Al otro día, las chicas iban entrando al edificio principal cuando de pronto vieron una multitud de niñas, vestidas como ellas, acercándose rápidamente. Las amigas se voltearon a ver asustadas cuando las niñas las rodearon.

-¿Es cierto que se enfrentaron a Tenoh?- preguntó una de las chicas emocionada.

-¡Michiru, dicen que su pelea fue feroz!- dijo otra que jaló a la espía de la mano.

-¿Tenoh aún tiene sus dos ojos?- preguntó otra chica viendo a la joven con ansiedad. Michiru no podía creer las preguntas que le hacían.

-Pues… si- respondió la chica de cabello aguamarina con una cara de interrogación. En ese instante un par de muchachos aparecieron abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-Niñas, terminó la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, vayan a clases- dijo un joven de cabello castaño, oscuro, muy corto, y ojos azul claro. Las niñas pusieron cara de decepción y se marcharon. –¿Cómo estás mi amor?- preguntó el muchacho dándole un beso rápido a la chica en los labios.

-¿Qué está pasando Tetsu?- preguntó Michiru con la duda dibujada en el rostro.

-Todo el mundo se enteró de lo de ayer en el museo- respondió el joven con una gran sonrisa –Alguien mandó una cadena por mail diciendo que habías enfrentado a Tenoh.

-¿cadena?- preguntó la chica ingenua con una expresión de confusión, inmediatamente después volteó a ver a sus amigas quienes encogían los hombros y negaban con la cabeza, con excepción de una chica rubia con un gran moño rojo, quien silbaba inocentemente llevando su mirada al cielo. –Minako…- dijo Michiru en un tono peligroso y casi inaudible. La rubia esbozó una enorme sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y adivinen…- Darien apareció en el pasillo acercándose al grupo. Las chicas voltearon a verlo sorprendidas y confundidas.

-¡Me vas a pedir matrimonio!- gritó Serena brincando emocionada aventándose a los brazos de su novio.

-Este… no… eso no…- respondió el joven con una gran gota de sudor en la frente. La chica hizo una cara de puchero por la negativa y se quedó colgada del brazo del muchacho –Tienen una visita importante en el salón de reuniones- dijo Darien tratando de meter un poco de intriga. Las chicas voltearon a verse con expresiones ingenuas. –Vamos, no lo hagamos esperar- las chicas siguieron al joven a través de los pasillos. Cuando se alejaban, Michiru volteó a ver a su novio quien sólo le sonrió tiernamente y se despidió agitando ligeramente la mano delante de él, ella le respondió mandándole un beso con los dedos índice y medio y le sonrió.

Las chicas entraron a la sala de reuniones principal, guiadas por Darien. Era la primera vez que entraban a ese lugar y les parecía increíble. Una mesa ovalada metálica al centro, una luz que imitaba la del sol, que hacía sentir el lugar muy confortable, las paredes eran paneles blancos que con un chasquido de dedos proyectaban distintos escenarios; al fondo había una silla negra de piel dándoles la espalda y tras de esta un panel formado por pantallas, al lado de la silla se encontraba su director, el señor Takeda y la doctora Meioh.

-Señor, disculpe por hacerlo esperar, ya están aquí- dijo Darien acercándose al asiento. Las chicas estaban paradas en una línea al principio de la mesa, no sabían qué hacer, ni siquiera sabían con quién estaban. La silla giró mostrando a un hombre de cabello negro con una línea grisácea a la altura de sus orejas, ojos negros intensos, barba de candado y una mandíbula fuerte; una complexión media, vestido en un traje negro, una camisa verde olivo y una corbata negra satinada. Las niñas al verlo tragaron saliva e hicieron una gran cara de gula.

-Director Korenaga- dijeron las seis niñas al mismo tiempo en un tono de sorpresa. El hombre sonrió ligeramente y se levantó de su lugar, caminando hacia las chicas. Ellas se pararon firmes con la mirada fija hacia delante, como soldados.

-Tengo entendido que una de ustedes se enfrentó a nuestro enemigo, Tenoh Haruka- comenzó el director dando una pequeña idea de a dónde se dirigía.

-Si, fui yo- dijo Michiru dando un paso delante de sus compañeras.

-Muchos rumores están circulando por toda la institución, así que preferiría que me dijera realmente qué fue lo que ocurrió- dijo el hombre jalando la silla más próxima a él y tomando asiento en la misma.

-Como usted dice, son rumores- dijo la espía muy seria –Lo que ocurrió fue…-un flashazo de la conversación de la noche anterior llegó a ella "No te culpo por pensar lo peor de mí. La OEA se ha encargado de crear un historial bastante fantástico sobre mí", la voz de Haruka retumbó en sus oídos –entré a la bóveda, escuché un ruido, apareció de pronto, me distraje y desapareció- dijo la joven en forma resumida, evitando cualquier tipo de detalle. El director Korenaga la vio seriamente llevándose una mano a la barbilla, reflexivo.

-Si no me equivoco, usted es nuestro promedio perfecto- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa confidente y una mirada retadora. Michiru sólo asintió con la cabeza. –Creo que si alguien está calificado para atrapar a ese delincuente, es usted- dijo Korenaga levantándose de su asiento, dando unos pasos hacia la chica y parándose frente a ella, viéndola hacia abajo, ya que le sacaba casi toda la cabeza a la joven. Ella lo veía intensamente, sentía como si él supiera que ella omitía información, que había hecho amistad con el ladrón y que estaba protegiéndolo. –Si Tenoh hubiera sabido esto, seguramente no estaría con nosotros ahora, agente Kaioh. Tuvo mucha suerte- dijo con una sonrisa extraña, con toques sarcásticos. Las otras chicas giraron los ojos para verse entre ellas, extrañadas, mientras Darien veía la escena de los dos espías un poco sorprendido de lo que la máxima autoridad de la organización decía, y más de cómo lo hacía.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta señor- respondió Michiru con una sonrisa ligera.

-Felicidades, es usted más que una heroína- dijo el director en un tono orgulloso. Después volteó a un lado, donde ahora se encontraban el director Takeda y la doctora Meioh –Quiero que me informen de absolutamente todos los movimientos de Tenoh. Cualquier cosa que ese muchacho haga es un peligro latente para todos- dijo Korenaga muy serio, y hasta podría decirse que molesto. El director y la doctora asintieron con la cabeza e inmediatamente después el hombre del traje negro salió de la sala.

-Ya lo saben chicas, tienen que estar muy alertas- dijo el director Takeda antes de salir tras su jefe, seguido por la doctora. Las chicas soltaron el aire que habían mantenido desde el momento en que el hombre se acercó a ellas, dando un fuertísimo suspiro de alivio.

-Soy sólo yo o la mirada de ese hombre bajó la temperatura diez grados- dijo Lita llevándose las manos a los costados de los brazos, frotándoselos para darse calor.

-Creo que se me va a salir mi corazoncito- dijo Mina poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo la aceleración de su corazón. Todas asintieron con la cabeza, con excepción de Michiru, quien se veía pensativa.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Rei notando la distracción de su amiga. Esta regresó a la realiadad.

-No, no pasa nada- respondió con una sonrisa.

-El director Korenaga puede ser un hombre con muy poco tacto- dijo Darien viendo hacia la puerta donde el hombre mencionado acababa de desaparecer –Pero hay que entender que su puesto y su trabajo lo obligan a ser así.

-Pero es demasiado rudo- dijo Serena tomándose del brazo de su novio quien volteó a verla y le sonrió. El grupo de espías salió de la habitación y se quedaron un segundo en el pasillo. De pronto, Michiru sintió que la abrazaban por detrás e inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, nena? Vi a nuestro honorable director en el otro pasillo- dijo Tetsuko dando un beso en la mejilla a su novia. Ella sonrió y puso una mano encima de la de su novio.

-Ese hombre es un inquisidor- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos –Poco le faltó para atravesar a Michiru con la mirada- continuó la chica en un tono molesto.

-Además, nosotras también estuvimos ahí y no nos dio ni los buenos días- dijo Mina ofendida cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de enojo. –Que grosero.

-Michi, te noto algo tensa- dijo Tetsuko poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su novia –Ya sé a dónde te llevaré para que te relajes- dijo el joven con una sonrisa pícara. El rostro de Michiru se iluminó y en su mente trataba de adivinar a qué lugar maravilloso la llevaría su amado.

En el área de tiro se escuchaba un arma disparar. Tetsuko y Michiru se encontraban en uno de los campos con su equipo puesto: gafas, audífonos protectores y un arma con salvas.

-Cuando dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar para relajarme… nunca me imaginé que sería al sector de tiro- dijo Michiru con una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

-¡Esto es genial!- respondió Tetsu emocionado –No me digas que no te desahogas vaciando una buena carga- preguntó el muchacho muy divertido. La chica lo vio extrañada y levantó una ceja.

-Claro, es la cita de ensueño de toda chica- respondió sarcásticamente la espía.

-Sabía que te encantaría- dijo el joven con una sonrisa triunfal, estaba tan metido en su práctica que no notó el sarcasmo con el que su novia le respondió. Michiru sólo dio un fuerte suspiro, preparó su arma, se acomodó los lentes y comenzó su sesión de tiro, siendo esta perfecta, como siempre.

Qué les parece? Ya sé que no fue muy emocionante, pero ya mejorará jejejejejeje…. Gracias por los reviews , siempre me animan para seguirle.


	16. 16

Alo alooo!!!!! No he muerto!!! jajajajajajaja... solamente entré a la escuela... y eso es como lo mesmo juar juar. Pero ya empezaron los finales, e irónicamente, es cuando tengo más tiempo, así que ya escribí otro capítulo más. Una disculpita por la demora, je...

Otro día fuera de lo común había pasado, estudio criminal y prácticas con armas punzo cortantes era habitual en la escuela de la OEA. Los estudiantes iban saliendo del edificio, despidiéndose algunos, subiéndose otros a sus autos, mientras un grupo de seis niñas se encontraban paradas frente a un jeep azul y un Audi TT del mismo color discutiendo de quién era el turno de manejar cuál automóvil. Cuando una chica rubia de chonguitos se subió al jeep azul y tomó el asiento del piloto, una chica de cabello castaño, otra rubia y otra de cabello azul se subieron rápidamente al Audi, dejando fuera a una morena y otra de cabello aguamarina. Arrancaron el motor y la morena intentó decir algo.

-¡Oigan, déjenme subir!- dijo Rei enojada –Aún cabe una persona más- insistió.

-Pero no vas a dejar a la pobre Michiru morir sola- respondió Mina con una gran sonrisa y pisando el acelerador, dejando una nube de humo en el rostro de su amiga. La chica escuchó una bocina y al voltear, vio a Serena tocando la bocina del jeep, con una gran sonrisa, y en el asiento del copiloto a Michiru con una gran gota de sudor en la frente. La morena sólo tragó saliva y se dirigió al automóvil con una pequeña nube tormentosa relampagueando sobre su cabeza.

Todo iba tranquilo en la calle. El jeep iba por donde tenía que ir, gracias a Dios, o eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de la copiloto y la pasajera de atrás.

-Ya ven, no tenían nada qué temer- dijo la rubia piloto con una sonrisa mientras veía a la morena por el retrovisor. -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la rubia dándose cuenta de una luz muy brillante que iba siguiéndolas. La morena volteó, mientras la chica de cabello aguamarina lo visualizó a través del espejo lateral.

-Al parecer esa moto nos está siguiendo- dijo Rei notando que el motociclista no modificaba su velocidad, ni su distancia. Serena dio una vuelta y la moto hizo lo mismo.

-Efectivamente, nos está siguiendo- dijo Serena echando un vistazo por el retrovisor.

-Para ser un espía es bastante obvio- dijo Michiru negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¡GENIAL!¡Vamos a perderlo!- gritó la rubia mientras daba un volantazo, girando el auto 180°. Las otras chicas, desprevenidas, se agarraron de lo que pudieron. La rubia dio otra vuelta ahora de 90°, se metió en sentido contrario en una calle y los autos se hacían para un lado. Luego dobló nuevamente y entró a un callejón, por donde iba a toda velocidad.

-¡Lo perdimos!- dijo en tono triunfal la rubia, volteando para tratar de divisar a su perseguidor.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- gritó Rei histérica, tratando de levantarse de su asiento para sentarse correctamente -¡¿Quiéres matarnos o qué?!- Rei le jaló los cachetes a la rubia, lo que detonó una de las clásicas peleas de pico panza, saco lengua y jalo cachetes. Las dos chicas estaban tan metidas en su pelea que olvidando un poco que el conductor siempre debe de tener las manos en el volante y la vista en el camino…

-¿Qué es eso?- gritó Michiru señalando una sombra negra al final del camino. Las dos chicas peleando se percataron de lo que pasaba. Serena retomó el volante y metió el freno hasta el fondo al reconocer la figura del fondo. Las llantas rechinaron tan fuerte que dejaron una marca sobre el pavimento. El motociclista, vestido en una chamarra de piel negra, pantalones y el casco del mismo color, arrancó la motocicleta, la volteó quedando frente a frente con el jeep y se movió rápidamente hacia este. Al ver como el automóvil se iba frenando tan despacio y la motocicleta se dirigía hacia ellas, las chicas cerraron los ojos para evitar ver la inminente catástrofe. Un instante antes de chocar, la motocicleta se levantó, golpeó el cofre del jeep y voló sobre las chicas. Durante el vuelo, el motociclista aventó algo y después cayó tras el jeep, emprendiendo la huida. Michiru y Rei, quienes habían abierto los ojos a la mitad del evento, se quedaron con la boca abierta, un milímetro más y tocaba el suelo. Mientras Serena tenía los ojos tapados con las manos.

-¿Ya pasó, ya pasó?- preguntaba la rubia sin quitar sus manos de sus ojos. El otro par no podía ni hablar de la impresión. -¿Chicas?- preguntó ingenuamente la niña de chonguitos abriendo un ojo y viendo a través de sus dedos.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- gritó Rei histérica al recuperar su aliento.

-¿Qué es eso, más bien? – preguntó la rubia señalando hacia las piernas de Michiru, donde se encontraba una rosa azul.

-¿De dónde salió?- preguntó la morena asomándose de entre los asientos delanteros, mientras la chica de cabello aguamarina la tomaba entre sus dedos –Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser una trampa- dijo Rei cautelosa. Mientras se la acercaba al rostro para examinarla, Michiru recordó el vuelo del motociclista sobre ellas.

-Fue ese muchacho- dijo la espía recordando el haber visto que algo había caído de la motocicleta. Las otras dos chicas voltearon a verse intrigadas. En ese momento, una pantalla se iluminó del centro del tablero.

-¿Dónde rayos están?- se vio la imagen de Mina en la pantallita –Mina muere de hambre y no podemos pedir nada si no llegan- dijo la chica del moño con una mueca de disgusto. De pronto salió de escena, empujada obviamente y apareció Lita en la pantalla.

-Chicas, ¿están bien? Ya se tardaron mucho- dijo la chica de cabello castaño en un tono de angustia.

-Si, sólo tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo- dijo Michiru en tono calmado.

-¡¿Pequeño?!- gritaron Serena y Rei al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a la otra chica con ojos de furia e histeria –¡¡Nos embistió un tipo loco con su motocicleta!!- volvieron a gritar las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que la otra se encogiera de hombros por el estruendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- escucharon la voz de Lita. Michiru se asomó para contestarle.

-No se preocupen, ya vamos para allá- se apagó la pantalla y volteó a ver a sus amigas, quienes seguían un poco histéricas y una gota de sudor apareció en su frente. Serena metió la llave y arrancó el motor. Las chicas nunca se percataron que desde las sombras del callejón las observaba un joven vestido de negro, que tenía en la mano una rosa azul.

Las chicas llegaron al fin a su casa, entraron a la casa arrastrando sus mochilas y se aventaron a los sillones de la sala. Al escuchar el ruido, las otras chicas bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras y corrieron hacia la sala para ver a sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lita algo alterada.

-No me digan que Serena se pasó los altos y las detuvieron – dijo Mina señalando a su amiga rubia de chonguitos con una mirada acusadora, a la cual, la otra chica respondió sacándole la lengua.

-¡Pues fíjate que no!- dijo Serena algo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Lita curiosa esperando la respuesta con ansias. Serena, Rei y Michiru voltearon a verse y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, tratando de explicar lo que pasó, pero las otras chicas no entendieron nada. Amy alzó una mano y sus amigas guardaron silencio.

-A ver, vamos de nuevo- dijo la chica de cabello corto esperando una razonable forma de comunicación de parte de sus amigas, pero… se voltearon a ver nuevamente, y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, otra vez. Exasperada, Mina dio un fuertísimo silbido que casi dejó sordas a todas sus amigas.

-Aaa… ¡que dolor!- dijo Rei tapándose las orejas.

-Ahora si, por favor, una por una cuente lo que pasó- dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa triunfal – o si no… - se puso los dedos en la boca, como si fuera a silbar de nuevo. Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ella para impedirlo.

-Está bien, vamos una por una- dijeron al mismo tiempo las espías. Serena comenzó a explicar cómo se dieron cuenta de que alguien las iba siguiendo en una motocicleta negra y luego, ella hábilmente logró evadirlo.

-¿Hábilmente?- preguntó Rei en tono incrédulo -¡¿A eso le llamas evadir hábilmente?! ¡Si no nos agarramos de lo primero que encontramos pudimos haber salido volando del jeep!- dijo toda histérica la morena.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Mina levantando su puño, viendo hacia el horizonte con estrellitas en sus ojos –Serena es una asco manejando- dijo finalmente la rubia con un tono de alivio. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de las demás chicas.

-Volviendo al tema… Serena "evadió"- dijo Rei haciendo la mímica de las comillas enfatizándolas en la palabra evadió –al motociclista, pero cuando entramos al callejón, ¡¡¡estaba frente a nosotras!!!- dijo exaltada la chica.

-Y lo peor de todo es que… se aventó contra nosotras- dijo Michiru más calmada que las demás –Y arrojó esto- dijo mostrando a sus amigas la rosa azul que el motociclista le había arrojado. Sus amigas observaron detenidamente la flor, Amy sacó su mini computadora, comenzó a teclear y un scanner pasó su rayo sobre la rosa.

-Seguramente es venenosa-dijo Mina picando la flor con su dedo índice, como si estuviera tratando de despertar algo peligoso. Después de unos segundos, el análisis apareció en la pantalla.

-Pues según esto…- dijo la chica de cabello corto…

-¡Es venenosa!- dijo Mina riendo como maniática.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Rei exasperada por la actitud infantil de la rubia.

-No me callo, no me callo- comenzó a decir repetidamente Mina con un tono infantil y burlón. Ante esta actitud, la morena decidió arremangarse.

-¡Ya cálmense las dos!- gritó Lita parándose en medio de las dos chicas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se ruborizó un poco por su actitud.

-Mina, lo siento, estás equivocada- dijo Amy, recuperando la atención del grupo. Ante esta noticia, la rubia puso cara de puchero y se cruzó de brazos. – Esta es una rosa común y corriente. Contiene algunos pigmentos azules, obviamente.

-No puede ser, tiene que ser una flor maligna que seguramente cuando estemos durmiendo sacará sus largos colmillos y nos atacará!!!- terminó Mina emocionada de contar su relato, sobre Serena, la que puso una gran cara de susto, y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

-No, según el reporte es del reino de las plantas, división magnolio fiíta, de la clase magnoliópsida, y del orden de los rosales- dijo Amy cerrando su mini computador.

-Bueno, eso fue específico- dijo Rei a lo cual las otras chicas respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de llegar a la conclusión de que todo había sido una mala broma de alguien, las chicas decidieron irse a dormir. Michiru se quedó en la sala, sentada, viendo la flor por unos minutos. La examinaba, y trataba de encontrar alguna explicación para lo que esa noche había ocurrido, pero no la encontraba. En vez de estarse quebrando la cabeza, decidió por fin irse a dormir a su cuarto. Las demás chicas ya se encontraban en sus respectivas pijamas. Amy metía su mini computador a su mochila, mientras Rei cargaba su pistola. Lita se encontraba en la cocina preparando un sándwich de crema de cacahuate y mermelada de fresa, Mina buscaba en su canasta de la ropa sucia, algo que estuviera limpio para poder ponerse al otro día, y Serena, dentro de su cama, abrazando un osito de peluche, estaba deseándole buenas noches a su novio por teléfono. De pronto, la paz y tranquilidad de la casa se vio mermada por un grito que alarmó a todas. Las chicas corrieron a la habitación de Michiru, de donde provenía el grito. Mina entró apuntando su arma, detrás de ella, Rei, en la misma posición, voltearon para todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lita asustada. Michiru prendió la luz y señaló hacia su cama. Todas quedaron boquiabiertas, por nada, sus quijadas golpeaban el piso de la impresión. Toda la habitación estaba llena de rosas azules, colocadas en arreglos, y sobre la cama, pétalos regados.

-Pellízquenme- dijo Rei no creyendo lo que veía. No tarda ni perezosa, Serena le metió un pellizco que la hizo gritar –¡Era una expresión!- gritó furiosa la morena, volteando a ver a su líder con ojos de fuego.

-Yo qué voy a saber- dijo inocentemente la rubia esbozando una gran sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto debe ser una broma- dijo Lita observando el cuarto de lado a lado.

-¿Tu también quieres un pellizco?- dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra- respondió la chica castaña con una mirada de advertencia.

Mientras las chicas seguían estupefactas, Amy se acercó a las flores que estaban sobre bureau. Michiru se acercó a su cama e hizo un pequeño sonido de asombro. Sus amigas voltearon a verla y acercaron a ella para ver qué pasaba. La chica de cabello aguamarina vio sobre su almohada, una tarjeta azul marino con las iniciales HT escritas en dorado, la tomó entre sus dedos y la revisó.

-Fue él- dijo volteando a ver a Mina y a Amy, quienes se voltearon a ver entre ellas. Un gran signo de interrogación apareció en los rostros de Rei, Lita y Serena.

-¡Wow!- dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa tonta y ojitos de corazoncitos –¡Que romántico es!- dijo dando un gran suspiro –¡Lo traes cacheteando todas las banquetas de Tokio y tal vez de Japón completo!

-Eso es una locura Mina- dijo Michiru negando con la cabeza, no creyendo esto que estaba pasando.

-Esto quiere decir que el motociclista de la rosa era él…- dijo Amy pensativa, llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla. –Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo la intelectual del equipo. En eso, antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Rei se paró entre sus amigas, con los brazos en alto para detenerlas.

-¡¡¡Para mi no tiene sentido!!!- dijo algo molesta la morena al darse cuenta de que las estaban excluyendo de la conversación.- ¿A quién traes cacheteando las banquetas?- volteó a ver a Michiru quien tragó saliva nerviosamente -¿Quién rayos me estuvo persiguiendo por toda la ciudad?... y lo más importante ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?- terminó su sesión de preguntas mirando a la chica de cabello aguamarina con ojos intensos.

-No sé…. No sé… de qué hablan… - trató de mentir la joven pero era más que obvio. –Y si Michiru no confiesa ustedes lo harán- dijo la morena volteando a ver a Amy y Mina, quienes fue su turno de tragar saliva.

Bueno… aquí estuvo… de nuevo una disculpita por la demora, espero les haya gustado jejejejeje… ya voy a actualizar un poco más seguidín para que no quieran linchar wampiro…


	17. 17

Al otro día, en la cocina se encontraban Rei, Serena y Lita perfectamente uniformadas, desayunando hot cakes, cuando Michiru entró corriendo.

-¡Es tardísimo!- dijo la joven, con la camisa desfajada, la corbata suelta sobre su cuello, tomando un plato hondo -¿Por qué no nos despertaron?- preguntó la chica, sirviéndose cereal. Sus amigas voltearon a verla, y sin decir nada, prosiguieron comiendo su desayuno. Michiru sólo dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¡¡¡WAAAA!!! ¡Es tardísimo!- dijo Mina entrando desesperada a la cocina, seguida por Amy.

-Ustedes están listas…- dijo Amy notando a sus amigas perfectamente vestidas, y recibiendo un plato que la chica de cabello acuamarina le pasó -¿Por qué no nos despertaron?

Ante la pregunta, las tres chicas levantaron la mirada y la volvieron a dirigir a su plato casi vacío.

-¿Qué no piensan hablarnos?- preguntó Michiru un poco enfadada –No exageren, no quisimos decirles para no meterlas en problemas…

-Para no meterse USTEDES en problemas- dijo Lita un poco enfadada volteando a ver a las tres chicas, que apoyaban sus espaldas sobre el filo del mueble de la cocina. Las jóvenes se voltearon a ver y agacharon sus cabezas avergonzadas, pues la castaña tenía razón.

-Además…- dijo Rei masticando un pedazo de hot cake y después tragándolo -¡no es posible que no nos hayan llevado a ese increíble lugar!- dijo la morena señalándolas con el tenedor.

-¡Si!- dijo inmediatamente después Serena –Los rumores dicen que es el antro más increíble de todos- terminó levantando un puño con fuerza y viendo al horizonte con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No las vamos a perdonar por habernos excluido de su nochecita- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos, acción que Serena imitó. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del resto de las chicas.

-¿Hola?... – dijo Amy levantando una mano, como pidiendo permiso para hablar, -¿qué parte del rompimos el 85 del reglamento no es importante aquí?- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de meter un poco de cordura a la situación.

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo Rei con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Lo único importante aquí es la diversión!- gritaron Serena y Mina al mismo tiempo, parándose sobre la mesa central de la cocina, levantando sus puños al cielo. Las gotas en las frentes de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

-Bueno Lita, y tu qué opinas- preguntó Michiru volteando a ver a la joven quien no había dicho nada al respecto. La chica, que ahora tenía la cabeza recargada sobre su mano, dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Creo que si todo lo que nos han contado sobre el sujeto es verdad, pues…- meditó un poco lo que iba a decir. Las otras chicas la veían intensamente, esperando con ansias la respuesta –no debe ser tan malo.

-Perdónennos chicas- dijo Amy un poco apenada.

-Si es tan importante para ustedes- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa –la próxima vez las invitamos- terminó y las otras tres chicas hicieron un gesto triunfal, lo que provocó que apareciera una gota de sudor en la nuca de Michiru y Amy.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra cocina, pero de un escondite subterráneo, se encontraban tres hermanos y una niña de cabello negro, desayunando. Discutían sobre ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en la noche anterior.

-Hay gente loca y la que se dedica a llenarle de flores la habitación a una chica- dijo Seiya cuando su respetado jefe entró por la puerta y se dirigió a la alacena para buscar algo de comer.

-No te pongas celoso- respondió Haruka tomando la caja de Lucky Charms y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

-No me pongo celoso, ni quien quiera- dijo Seiya llevándose un bocado de cereal –No me gustan los niños- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, enfatizando la última palabra, pensando que podría ganar una de las tan usuales guerras verbales que tenían.

-Que bueno porque- levantó la mirada, y con una sonrisa malévola contestó –A mi no me gustan las NENAS CHILLONAS- terminó riendo ligeramente.

-¿A quién le dijiste nena?- preguntó molesto el moreno señalando al rubio con la cuchara.

-Nena chillona- complementó Yaten, quien no apartaba su mirada del plato de cereal. Seiya volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina.

-Gracias, hermano- dijo en tono molesto y sarcástico. El chico de cabello plateado simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Yo creo que fue romántico- todos escucharon la voz de la pequeña, y voltearon a verla. Ella era la princesa del lugar, la niña consentida de todos, y con gran razón. – ¿A qué chica no le encantaría que la inundaran de flores?- preguntó la niña con una sonrisa tierna. Los tres hermanos se voltearon a ver y luego dirigieron sus miradas a su gran jefe que se llevaba un bocado de cereal a la boca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó no comprendiendo por qué lo veían con esas caras. Una gota apareció en la nuca de cada hermano y negaron ligeramente con la cabeza, provocando que la niña riera ligeramente mientras revolvía un poco su cereal. Todo el desayuno continuó con indirectas contra Haruka, quien, o no entendía o se hacía el que no entendía.

La primer clase había terminado y todo parecía normal. Las chicas se encontraban en sus casilleros cambiando libros y armas para dirigirse a su siguiente clase: Calibres y silenciadores. Cuando los cerraron, un chico pasó junto a ellas, pero no le prestaron importancia, muchos de los estudiantes las veían por ser el mejor equipo de espías de la escuela y tener a la chica con el mejor promedio en sus filas. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón cuando Michiru notó que le hacía falta un libro.

-Seguramente lo dejé en el casillero-dijo la espía revisando entre sus cosas –ahorita las alcanzo- dijo dando vuelta para regresar.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

-Te vas a perder la pasada de lista- dijo Michiru preocupada por la posible falta de su amiga.

-Mientras menos minutos tome de esa aburrida clase mejor- dijo la rubia riendo, caminando con su amiga.

La chica de cabello aguamarina abrió la puerta de su casillero y notó que el libro no se encontraba.

-Tu no sabes buscar- dijo la rubia empujándola y alborotando todo lo que había dentro. Después sacó la cabeza, volteó a ver a su amiga y se encogió de hombros –Nop, aquí no hay nada- las dos chicas se cruzaron de brazos y, llevándose el índice a la barbilla, comenzaron a recordar.

-Creo que buscan esto- escucharon una voz de hombre junto a ellas, voltearon y vieron al joven de hacía unos minutos balanceando el libro entre su dedo pulgar y su índice. El joven vestía impecable con el uniforme de la escuela y una corbata azul marino, lentes, estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Mina lo vio de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso

-Mmmm… disculpa… ¿te conozco? Te me haces familiar- la rubia trataba de hacer memoria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Por qué tienes mi libro?- preguntó Michiru acercándose al joven quien tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues…- el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó crédulamente la rubia quien tenía un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-El cómo te lo acaban de contestar. El sistema de seguridad de su escuela no es tan maravilloso- dijo sarcásticamente riendo ligeramente.

-¡Es Haruka!- respondió Michiru un poco molesta. Mina volteó a verlo y sonrió, el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo.

-¿A dónde nos vas a llevar ahora?- preguntó la espía rubia emocionada, colgándose del brazo del ladrón. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de la otra chica llevándose una mano a la frente.

-No nos va a llevar a ningún lado- respondió Michiru jalando a Mina del cuello de la camisa, separándola del brazo del joven. Por lo cual, la chica del moño rojo comenzó a llorar como bebé. Haruka estaba muy divertido con la escena y comenzó a reir. La chica de cabello aguamarina volteó a verlo molesta –Y tu regresa a tu escondite, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí- dijo al ladrón golpeando su pecho con el dedo índice y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero si tengo- dijo con una sonrisa malévola tomando la mano de la joven.

TAN TAAAAANN!!! Ya sé… es corto… bueno… después de mi retraso por culpa de la escuela … y ahora con mi letargo de inspiración… esto no está avanzando mucho je… ummm… NECESITO RECUPERAR MI INSPIRACIÓN!!! BUUAAAA!!! Si alguien la ve por ahí… le podrían decir que regrese? El wampiro está como idooo!!!!!


	18. 18

Las chicas en el salón de clases comenzaron a revisar sus relojes, sentían que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus amigas habían ido a buscar el libro y no aparecían. El profesor acababa de pasar lista cuando Mina apareció por la puerta. Se acercó a él, le dijo algo y después se dirigió a su silla junto a Rei. Las chicas voltearon a verla con rostros impacientes, querían saber qué pasó, pero la rubia no decía nada, así voltearon a verse entre ellas levantando una ceja extrañadas. Así pasó la clase, ni señales de Michiru, ni una palabra de Mina, cosa tan inusual que las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse. Sonó el timbre del receso y todas se quedaron en el salón, rodeando a la rubia quien tamborileaba nerviosamente con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Dinos dónde está Michiru- preguntó Rei sentándose en la mesa de Mina. La rubia empezó a tamborilear más rápido y cerró los labios con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lita angustiada -¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- la espía negó ligeramente con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Las amigas voltearon a verse intrigadas por la actitud de la rubia.

-Tu sabes algo y no nos quieres decir- dijo Serena acercándose al rostro de Mina, cerrando ligeramente los ojos, dándole un toque amenazador.

-Si no nos dices tendremos que hacer la tarea de "obtención de información"…- dijo Rei haciendo una sonrisa malévola –Contigo- terminó en un tono un poco dulce pero esos que dan más miedo que si lo hubiera gritado con furia. Mina tragó más saliva y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Vamos chicas, si no quiere decir no la obliguen- dijo Amy con una sonrisa, tratando de meter un poco de razón a la situación. Lita, Serena y Rei voltearon a verla con una mirada asesina –Ok… háganlo a su manera- dijo la chica de cabello corto levantando su libro para protegerse. Las tres espías se arremangaron y comenzaron con su tarea.

-Esto no te dolerá- dijo Rei acentuando su sonrisa malévola –Si hablas ahora- terminó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Mina, quien comenzaba a sudar y sudar nerviosamente. –¡¡¡Ya dinos!!! – gritó Rei sacudiendo a la chica rápidamente, adelante y hacia atrás. La soltó cuando se cansó y la cabeza de la pobre seguía moviéndose por la inercia de la sacudida. Sus ojos se volvieron un par de espirales y la lengua la traía de fuera.

-Es mi turno- dijo Serena levantando su puño al cielo.

-No eres He-Man, así que déjate de payasadas y apúrate- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos un poco exasperada.

-Lita, necesito tu ayuda- dijo la rubia de chonguitos tronándose los dedos, la chica castaña comprendió y asintió con la cabeza, después se dirigió detrás de Mina y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, deteniéndola. La chica puso cara de terror, imaginándose qué era lo siguiente que le ocurriría. Serena le quitó los zapatos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Cuchi cuchi! A que nos vas a decir- decía Serena mientras Mina se aguantaba la risa.

-Ya le falta poco- dijo Rei golpeando su palma izquierda con su puño derecho, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal. De pronto la rubia no aguantó más y dio una enorme carcajada.

-¡Ya!¡Ya!- dijo la chica muriendo de la risa –¡Me doy!- seguía riendo. Lita y Serena voltearon a verse y sonriendo triunfales se detuvieron. Mina dio un fuerte suspiro para recuperar del aliento, secándose las lágrimas que es le escaparon. –Por su culpa ya no voy a poder ganar la apuesta- dijo frustrada la rubia poniendo cara de puchero. Sus amigas voltearon a verse con caras de interrogación y de nuevo dirigieron sus miradas impacientes a la chica.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Rei impaciente, ya era demasiada la curiosidad.

-Pues… recordemos que no encontrábamos el libro, entonces fuimos a buscarlo, Michiru empezó a sacar todo de su casillero, entonces le dije que no sabía buscar, y me djio que entonces buscara yo…- Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de cada chica –Entonces apareció este chico que tenía el libro, Michiru le preguntó qué hacía aquí, él contestó…

-¡Ay ya! ¡Al grano!- dijo la morena en voz alta exasperada y aburrida de tanta intriga.

-HarukaserobóellibroyparadevolverlolepidióaMichiruqueloacompañara – dijo la rubia rapidísimo, tanto que tuvo que tomar aire cuando terminó de hablar. Sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas, pues no entendieron ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

-Ahora… repítelo más despacio- dijo Lita poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Que Haruka se robó el libro y para devolvérselo a Michiru le pidió que lo acompañara- dijo pausadamente y entendiblemente.

-Aaah- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo en señal de comprensión. Unos segundos después captaron lo que acababa de decir la rubia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo reaccionando. Mina sólo cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros en reacción por el escándalo.

-¿Por qué no los detuviste?- preguntó Rei con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

-¡Michiru se fue con nuestro peor enemigo!- dijo Lita toda exaltada.

-Pero él no le va a hacer nada- dijo Mina juntando los índices y poniendo cara de niña regañada.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- preguntó la morena de nuevo. La rubia puso una gran sonrisa orgullosa.

-Porque hice una apuesta con Haruka- dijo Mina toda orgullosa, levantando la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- preguntó Amy intrigada.

-Me dijo que iba a probarme como espía calificada- dijo levantando las cejas repetidamente –Que me consideraría una espía respetable si evitaba decirles algo- después dio un gran suspiro frustrada –Pero no lo logré- una nubecita gris empezó a tronar sobre su cabeza.

-Es un ladrón, cómo puedes esperar que él te considere una espía respetable y calificada- dijo Rei incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Pero también me dijo que si lo lograba me iba a invitar a cenar a cualquier lugar que yo quisiera- dijo frotándose las manos con una sonrisa malévola –Pero ya se aguó el asunto por su culpa- dijo frustrada poniendo cara de puchero. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de todas las chicas.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Serena un poco afligida –Michiru nunca falta a clases y no tampoco podemos echarla de cabeza.

-Nop, no podemos- dijo Mina negando con la cabeza –Haruka es un amor y tiene todo el derecho a tener una cita con ella- dijo parándose en su silla –La diosa del amor Mina Aino no permitirá que se estropee su día- terminó con el puño en el aire.

-Si la descubren la correrán de la institución- dijo Amy preocupada. Las otras chicas con excepción de Mina asintieron con la cabeza, ya que esta seguía en su pose. Volteó a verlas y notó que nadie le hacía caso.

-Supongo que tendremos que ser discretas y cubrirla- dijo Lita llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Pero a mi no me gusta mentir- dijo Amy preocupaba –Tampoco sé cómo hacerlo. Si alguien me pregunta la regaré- terminó la chica y todas asintieron con la cabeza, con una expresión de preocupación. En ese instante, la puerta del salón se abrió y dos figuras familiares atravesaron el marco. Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas.

-¿Qué hay chicas?- preguntó el primer joven sonriendo, parándose junto a Mina.

-¡Tetsuko!- dijo la rubia con un par de corazones en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Alguna ha visto a Michiru?- preguntó el espía volteando a ver a las chicas quienes no podían disimular su susto por la pregunta –No la he visto desde la entrada- volteó a ver a Mina, quien empezó a balbucear. El joven inclinó una ceja extrañado por la rara reacción de la chica.

-Se sentía mal y se fue a la casa- Amy se paró entre Mina y Tetsuko, respondiendo calmadamente.

-Que lástima…- dijo en tono decepcionado el muchacho, luego volteó a ver al otro –Oye Darien, por qué no me vuelo el siguiente bloque de clases y voy a ver a mi chica- terminó con una sonrisa. El moreno negó ligeramente con la cabeza desaprobando lo que escuchaba.

-¡Nooo!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo. Los dos espías levantaron una ceja extrañados, se voltearon a ver y luego dirigieron sus miradas a las chicas, quienes tragaron saliva y tenían una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

-Es que… es que…- Serena juntó sus índices nerviosamente, ya que nada se le ocurría.

-Michiru dijo que no la molestáramos- dijo Amy rápidamente –Necesita descanso, ha estado bajo mucha presión- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Pues si, todo esto del tal Tenoh ha sido mucho para ella- dijo Tetsuko cruzándose de brazos –Pobre de mi niña, ese tipo la va a matar de la preocupación y el estrés- dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Mina a Rei en tono sarcástico, riendo ligeramente, la otra chica también rió al escucharla. Lita les envió una mirada amenazadora y las chicas se taparon las bocas con la mano para evitar que los jóvenes las notaran, pero seguían riendo. Tetsuko decidió despedirse y aceptar su derrota, ese día no vería a Michiru. Además sabía que a su novia no le gustaba que la molestaran, cuando ella decía no, era un rotundo no. Aunque él no sabía, que existía alguien que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, y mucho menos de Michiru Kaioh. Cuando los jóvenes se fueron, las espías voltearon a ver a Amy.

-Con que no sabes mentir- dijo Rei con una sonrisa malévola, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-Ni a mi me hubiera salido más natural- dijo Mina riendo ligeramente.

-A ti no te sale natural, lo de actriz no se te da- dijo Rei a la rubia riendo. Las demás chicas rieron por el comentario.

-Lo bueno de todo es que nos creyó y no va a intentar buscar a Michiru- dijo Lita poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Amy, quien estaba totalmente roja. Las demás chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

Un Toyota 2000GT convertible amarillo rodaba por las calles de Tokio. En su interior, una chica de cabello aguamarina veía cómo los escenarios cambiaban mientras un silencio de sepulcro se apoderaba de la situación. Al fin el automóvil se detuvo, y la chica reconoció inmediatamente el lugar.

-¿Odaiba?- preguntó intrigada la joven volteando a ver a su acompañante, quien sonrió confidentemente. El muchacho no dijo nada, salió del auto, y dando un brinco sobre el cofre llegó del otro lado para abrir la puerta de la dama.

-Vamos, nos espera una bahía- dijo extendiendo su mano a la chica, quien dudosa la tomó, pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o no volver a ver su libro, y eso le podía costar caro en cuestión de sus calificaciones.

Haruka guiaba a la chica hacia un edificio muy grande, totalmente de cristal. Ella lo reconoció y se quedó sorprendida, ya que era el último lugar que esperaba que un chico la llevara.

-¿El centro comercial?- preguntó sorprendida Michiru.

-Claro- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa –Este es el lugar de ensueño de una chica, o vas a negármelo- dijo riendo ligeramente. La chica negó ligeramente sonriendo, llevándose una mano a la boca, aún sorprendida. Durante toda la mañana pasearon por tiendas, Michiru se probó todo lo que pudo en cada una de las que visitaron y Haruka esperaba pacientemente, y a diferencia de cualquier chico que espera a que su damisela se pruebe todo lo posible, el ladrón estaba muy divertido. Le parecía increíble la velocidad con que la chica se cambiaba, y le hacía feliz verla feliz. Era extraño, pero cierto, estaba disfrutando esto.

Entraron a una tienda de dama muy grande. Caminaron por todas las secciones, empezando por la de perfumería y la joyería, hasta llegar a la de los vestidos de gala. Michiru se acercó a uno de tirantes, color aguamarina, largo, con una caída linda. Ella sonrió y pasó sus dedos sobre la fibra.

-Si te gustó tanto, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas?- dijo el ladrón parándose junto a la espía, con las manos dentro de las bolsas del saco que portaba. Para esas horas del día ya traía los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochada y la corbata suelta, el cabello nuevamente en su estado suelto y rebelde.

-No lo sé…- la chica respondió dudosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El joven tomó el vestido, lo colocó frente a Michiru y le dio un vistazo.

-Creo que se te vería muy bien- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa –Anda, inténtalo- insistió tanto que la chica aceptó. El muchacho llevó el vestido hasta el vestidor, seguido por su acompañante y ahí se separaron. El ladrón se encontraba fuera de los vestidores, recargado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados y viendo a su alrededor. Un par de chicas se pararon a ver unos vestidos muy cerca del joven. Él notó que lo veían y les sonrió, lo que provocó que las chicas rieran nerviosamente y se dijeran algo en secreto. Iba a acercarse a las chicas cuando su celular sonó, y en lo que veía quién le hablaba, volteó y ya no estaban.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó rudamente después de la decepción.

-UUUUYYYYYY qué carácter- escuchó una voz familiar, en un tono sarcástico.-Uno que se preocupa por ti, que quiere saber cómo estás, si no estás tras las rejas de alguna cárcel de máxima seguridad y mira nada más cómo me contestas… que dolor- una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Seiya, no se te va a hacer tener que irme a rescatar- respondió el rubio un poco burlón.

-No te preocupes tu, que si te atrapan yo sería el último que iría por ti- respondió un poco molesto el moreno.

-Obviamente serías el último, como perderías las llaves del carro, tendrías que quedarte a buscarlas y en lo que sales…- empezó a reír el joven ladrón, imaginando la cara de furia que tendría su amigo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno, ya- dijo frustrado Seiya –Ya dime cómo va todo, ¿aún no te pone las esposas?

En ese momento Michiru salió del vestidor para verse en el espejo.

-Madre santa…-dijo Haruka quedándose boquiabierto de la impresión, su quijada casi golpea el suelo. Se quedó sin aliento y con cara de tonto, realmente no podía disimularlo.

-¿Qué pasa?¿qué pasa?- se escuchaba en el celular la voz apurada de Seiya -¿Ya te está amordazando?- el moreno sólo escuchó como se colgaba el teléfono. Volteó a ver a sus hermanos y a Hotaru, quienes lo veían con miradas ansiosas de saber algo –Me colgó- fue lo único que dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Haruka se quedó estupefacto al ver a Michiru en el vestido de noche. Ella dio una ligera vuelta para mostrárselo.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó inocentemente la chica, con una sonrisa ligera y dándose un vistazo en el espejo. El ladrón comenzó a balbucear, tratando de recuperar la compostura y luego el habla, pero seguía impresionado.

-Te… te… te…- dio un fuerte suspiro –Te ves hermosa- al fin logró formar un enunciado coherente.

-No es cierto- respondió la chica riendo ligeramente.

-Claro que si- dijo Haruka –En serio, te ves espectacular. Ni no supiera quién eres juraría que eres un ángel que apareció de pronto- con este comentario, Michiru se ruborizó y se volteó para evitar que el ladrón lo notara. Él rió ligeramente al notarlo. –Llévatelo.

-Estás loco- respondió la chica viendo la etiqueta con el precio –Está carísimo y realmente no lo necesito- negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Vas a tener una fiesta pronto, o me equivoco- preguntó Haruka llevando su índice a su barbilla. Michiru respondió afirmativamente asintiendo con la cabeza –Entonces si lo necesitarás- el joven tenía un punto, pero aún así no la logró convencer. La chica volvió al vestidor para cambiarse y después de unos minutos apareció junto al rubio con su uniforme.

Después de eso fueron a buscar un lugar dónde ir a comer algo, morían de hambre después de estar todo el día caminando en el centro comercial. Se metieron a un pequeño restaurante donde platicaron un rato de cosas poco relevantes, pero necesarias para conocerse un poco más. Por la tarde, subieron al mirador de la torre del Fuji TV, un edificio muy alto, con una esfera en la parte superior. Este es el edificio más moderno e impresionante de la zona. El elevador por donde subían abrió sus puertas para descubrir un espacio con grandes ventanales por donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Se acercaron al límite para tener una mejor vista. A lo lejos se podían ver los altos edificios de Tokio rodeado por la bahía. A un costado se encontraba la rueda de la fortuna, que empezaba a funcionar, y más atrás el mar. Haruka notó que Michiru tenía la mirada fija en esa escena y meditó un poco lo que podía decir.

-La sirena extraña el mar- dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa ligera. Ante el comentario, la chica devolvió la sonrisa no apartando la mirada de la escena.

-Extraña la libertad- respondió Michiru en un tono lleno de tristeza. El comentario extrañó al ladrón, quien volteó a ver a la chica con una ceja levantada.

-¿Libertad?- preguntó intrigado el joven. La espía sonrió tristemente y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, es una tontería- respondió Michiru encogiéndose de hombros. Haruka quería insistir pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, sabía que en cuanto la chica quisiera hablar de eso lo haría, además, aún no eran amigos, seguían siendo el ladrón y la policía.

Ya era de noche, el convertible amarillo se estacionó frente a la mansión de la orilla del mar. Dos jóvenes bajaron del automóvil y se dirigieron a la entrada del jardín.

-Supongo que ya nos tenemos que despedir- dijo Haruka un poco decepcionado. Michiru asintió con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría poder invitarte a pasar, pero creo que eso violaría otras quinientas reglas más de las que ya he violado los últimos días contigo- respondió riendo la chica.

-Espera, antes de irte- Haruka metió su mano en su saco y sacó un libro –Toma tu libro maravilloso- acentuó un poco de sarcasmo al final.

-Ya no me acordaba de él- dijo riendo la chica. –Ve lo que hiciste.

-Definitivamente hice una gran hazaña- respondió el joven riendo y sonriendo.

-Bueno… gracias- respondió la chica en voz queda, un poco tímida. En respuesta, el joven asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente. La chica atravesó el campo de energía que protege la casa, mientras el joven se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su auto. En eso, sintió un pequeño jalón en la manga del saco, volteó y ahí estaba la chica de la cual acababa de despedirse. Michiru se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Gracias- dijo la espía en una voz queda, le dio una sonrisa y entró nuevamente a su hogar. Haruka se llevó la mano a la mejilla, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar. Esperó hasta que la joven de cabello aguamarina entrara a la casa y después se dirigió a su auto para regresar a su escondite.

Un nuevo capítulo con muuuuuchos diálogos!! Juar juar!! No se pueden quejar (tanto) ahora si está larguito jejejejejeje… Espero les haya gustado… a ver si se me prende mi foquito y despierta mi neuronita para que el siguiente esté mejor!!!

Gracias por sus reviews! Veo que realmente hay gente a la que le gusta mi historia jejeje, medio pirata, jejejejejeje… MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! Sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo, creo que mejor sustituiré mi inspiración por sus ánimos!!


	19. 19

Faltaban escasos un par de minutos para que dieran las nueve de la mañana, pisadas continuas retumbaban por los pasillos mientras una nube de humo se avistaba.

-¡Quítense, quítense que no llegamos!- una rubia con un gran moño gritaba para apartar a todos los que estaban estorbándolas por el pasillo. Corrieron junto a un pobre que al abrir su casillero, la puerta fue empujada golpeándole la nariz. Otra joven fue empujada por un grupo de seis chicas haciéndola girar sobre su propio eje, dejándola tan mareada que terminó en el suelo. El grupo siguió corriendo, siguiendo a la rubia de cerca, quien dio un giro para entrar al salón pero de pronto se enfrenó, provocando que las demás chocaran con ella y cayeran al suelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Mina?- preguntó una joven de cabello acuamarina sobándose la cabeza. De pronto, a la altura de su rostro apareció una mano, ella volteó y reconoció al dueño.

-Fue mi culpa nena, lo siento- un joven con una linda sonrisa le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar. Ella la tomó, sonrió y le permitió que la jalara hacia arriba, abrazándolo al final.

-¿Y nosotras qué?- preguntó una chica de cabello negro, largo, poniendo cara de enfado. –Déjalos Rei… esto es taaaan romántico- dijo la rubia juntando las manos y dando un fuerte suspiro, mientras una gran cantidad de corazones la rodeaban. Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de los dos jóvenes abrazados.

-Lo siento chicas, fue mi error, no debí pararme así en la puerta- dijo el joven colocando una mano en la nuca, agachando un poco la cabeza, avergonzado por el incidente que provocó –es que estaba ansioso de ver a mi princesa- volteó a ver a su novia, quien tomaba de su mano. Inmediatamente después reaccionó que todavía las chicas estaban en el suelo, así que rápidamente los dos les ofrecieron sus manos para ayudarlas a levantar.

-Ya era hora- dijo Rei sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, en un tono molesto, sarcástico.

-Lo siento, es que tenía que saber cómo se encontraba mi adorada princesa el día de hoy- volteó a ver a su novia –desde ayer no tenía noticias tuyas, ¿ya se te quitó el malestar?- preguntó preocupado el joven. Michiru lo vio extrañada, de qué le estaba hablando, en eso, detrás del joven, vio sobre su hombro a Amy y Lita haciéndole señales. La chica de cabello corto le señalaba la cabeza, mientras la de castaña recostaba la cabeza sobre sus manos, haciendo como que dormía.

-Aaah… si…- respondió nerviosamente Michiru –este… es que me dolía mucho la cabeza y me quedé dormida todo el día- terminó con una sonrisa algo fingida. Las chicas tras el muchacho levantaron su pulgar. En ese momento, el profesor entró.

-Ya es hora de que vayas a tu clase- Mina empezó a empujar a Tetsuko fuera del salón –Gracias por la visita, luego platicamos, un placer, nos vemos, hasta luego…- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dando un fuerte suspiro. Afuera, el espía levantó una ceja no comprendiendo lo que pasaba, luego dio un fuerte suspiro, ya que siempre era lo mismo, esas chicas estaban más locas que una cabra.

El día había pasado tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe en una escuela de espías. Las clases teóricas siempre eran lo más calmado, donde destacaban Amy y Michiru con sus respuestas, las dos chicas parecía que estaban concursando en algún programa de televisión. El resto de los alumnos mejor evitaban tratar de dar alguna respuesta a las preguntas al aire de los profesores, ya sabían que serían callados. En las clases prácticas, las destacadas eran Lita, Mina y Rei, quienes en general eran las hábiles en las armas, deportes y defensa personal. Ahora se encontraban en la clase de estilo libre, donde los espías aprendían a defenderse con lo que su imaginación les diera de armas. Había un grupo de espías vestidos en sus uniformes deportivos, sentados en círculo. En medio, dos rubias se encontraban en espera de que la otra hiciera el primer movimiento de ataque.

-Vamos Serena, ya muévete para que Mina acabe contigo- gritó Rei desde su lugar en el círculo. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de la rubia de chonguitos al escuchar los "ánimos" de su amiga.

-Estás muy segura que Mina ganará- dijo Lita no apartando la mirada del par que seguía inmóvil en medio del círculo.

-¡Obvio!- dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros –Mina es la más loca del universo, se le pueden ocurrir las cosas más inverosímiles para una pelea.

-Según mis cálculos- dijo Amy dando algunos teclazos en su mini computadora –Mina tiene un 78.4678% de posibilidades de triunfo…

-Ven, me está dando la razón- interrumpió la joven de cabello negro cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto de orgullo.

-Pero yo no estaría tan segura- escucharon la voz de Michiru –Serena aún tiene un… emmm… veinti algo por ciento de posibilidades de triunfo. No puedes menospreciar eso.

En ese momento, Mina se abalanzó contra Serena, quien al ver esto, trató de correr pero la rubia del moño la tacleó.

-Si, no la menospreciaré- dijo Rei sarcásticamente, en un tono burlón antes de llevarse la botella de agua a la boca. Serena levantó el rostro, se arrastró como pudo, cargando en sus piernas a su amiga, hasta donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigas. Le arrebató a la morena la botella de agua. -¡Oye, eso es mío!- gritó Rei molesta al notar la ausencia de su botella. Mina soltó las piernas de Serena, se hincó y estaba a punto de aventarse sobre ella de nuevo cuando la rubia de los chonguitos le puso la botella en la boca, tomándola totalmente desprevenida. La rubia del moño rojo abrió los ojos inmensos y luego se fue para atrás. Serena se levantó brincando entusiasmada, haciendo la señal de la victoria, mientras su amiga estaba tirada sobre la colchoneta con los ojos en forma de espiral, fuera de combate.

-Nunca debes de confiarte, ni siquiera teniendo un rango de error mínimo- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa confidente y orgullosa.

-La espía perfecta ha hablado- dijo Rei en un tono sarcástico, poniéndose de pie, seguida por el resto de sus amigas al ver que la clase ya había terminado.

-Es mi espía perfecta- Michiru escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella, y un par de brazos la abrazó de la cintura.

-No soy perfecta, Tetsu- dijo la chica –simplemente estudio el manual.

-Si, y últimamente lo has hecho bastante- dijo Serena con una risita malévola.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Tetsuko intrigado por la actitud de la joven.

-Serena se refiere a todo eso del caso Tenoh- dijo Lita con una sonrisa nerviosa –Tu sabes, Michiru ha tenido que revisar minuciosamente el manual para que nada se le escape- cuando terminó todas las chicas asintieron la cabeza constante y rápidamente.

-¿Qué dicen del bombón?- apareció Mina con una mano en la cabeza y un poco aturdida aún por el golpe.

-¿Cuál bombón?- preguntó Tetsuko levantando una ceja.

-Ha…- Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre la rubia tapándole la boca entre todas.

-Jamás has escuchado de ellos- interrumpió Amy con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Si!, Mina sigue un poco desorientada por el golpe, creo que se imaginó algún dulce que le gusta. Tu sabes que hace relaciones extrañas cuando escucha palabras que se asemejan a algo que trae en la cabeza rondándole- dijo Lita imitando el gesto de la primer joven.

-Pero como no te gustan los dulces, seguro que ni los conoces- dijo Rei riendo ligeramente. El joven las vio extrañado, levantando una ceja. Sabía que las amigas de su novia eran raras, pero ese día estaban sobrepasando, con creces, sus estándares regulares de locura inofensiva.

-Mejor vamos a cambiarnos y a comer algo- dijo Michiru tomando la mano de su novio y guiándolo hacia la puerta. Al verlos partir, las cuatro jóvenes dieron un fuerte suspiro de alivio y soltaron a la rubia del moño, quien ya se encontraba color morado por la falta de oxígeno, lo cual provocó que la chica se desvaneciera. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de las jóvenes.

En uno de los taburetes del fondo de la cafetería, se encontraban Michiru y Tetsuko platicando, sentados uno junto al otro.

-¿En verdad estás bien?- preguntó el joven poniendo una mano sobre la de su novia.

-Por supuesto que sí, por qué preguntas eso- respondió un poco a la defensiva, viéndolo extrañada.

-Últimamente haz estado muy distraída, y casi no nos vemos- respondió Tetsuko –creo que eso de estar a cargo del caso Tenoh te está agotando.

-Claro que no- respondió la chica sorprendida.

-Mjummm…- hizo un sonido sarcástico –por eso te duele la cabeza y te ves más cansada que si hubieras cargado un piano diez pisos- terminó el joven riendo un poquito. La chica se llevó la mano debajo de los ojos, sobre las grandes ojeras que traía. Su novio tenía razón, no podía disimular su estado de cansancio y ansiedad. Se le estaba saliendo de las manos y si seguía así, este caso cada vez se volvería más y más enredoso.

-Supongo que si, estoy cansada- dijo frustrada –Ya lo admití, ¿contento?- preguntó en un tono molesto pero juguetón. Tetsuko comenzó a reír.

-Ves, hasta las espías perfectas se cansan- dijo el joven con una sonrisa, acercándose a su novia, quien lo empujó ligeramente con las dos manos.

-No soy perfecta- dijo Michiru un poco molesta, odiaba que le dijeran así, ya que ella siempre se sintió igual que todos, nunca había comprendido qué era lo que ella tenía de especial –Creo que ya hemos aclarado ese punto muchas veces.

-Para mi eres perfecta- respondió tomando su mano, dándole un beso. La chica se ruborizó, lo que generó una sonrisa ligera de triunfo en el joven. Al darse cuenta, Michiru se sacudió un poquito, se limpió la garganta y retomó la compostura. A su novio le encantaba verla en ese estado y ella lo sabía, así que procuraba lo más posible evitar que triunfara, aunque en ocasiones era prácticamente imposible.

-Pues si fuera tan perfecta ya hubiera atrapado al ladrón, no lo crees- dijo la chica levantando el menú con una expresión un poco molesta.

-Ese no será ningún problema- dijo Tetsuko con una sonrisa confidente. Michiru lo volteó a ver un poco extrañada.

-¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?- preguntó la joven escéptica, ese tono de voz le parecía muy sospechoso. Además, este era su caso, si alguien tenía información que ella no supiera, tenía que obtenerla.

-No- respondió simplemente el muchacho –Es sólo que yo sé que pronto lo atraparás, ¿cierto?- terminó el joven levantando una mano para llamar a la mesera, quien asintió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Supongo- respondió la chica en voz queda, introvertida, bajando la mirada.

-Eres la mejor- dijo el joven señalándole a la mesera lo que deseaba comer en el menú, la señorita asintió y marcó la orden sobre su palm –no hay ninguna duda que lo atraparás- luego levantó dos dedos para indicarle que su acompañante ordenaría lo mismo. La mesera se alejó inmediatamente.

-Tus expectativas sobre mi son demasiado altas- dijo la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior. -¡¿Y la mesera?- preguntó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que ella no había ordenado nada.

-No te preocupes, ya te pedí tu plato favorito- Tetsuko interrumpió la histeria de Michiru –Te digo, estás demasiado distraída- el muchacho rió ligeramente –necesitas relajarte- le hizo una seña para que se volteara, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y comenzó a masajearlos –cuando termine todo esto del caso y la escuela, te llevaré a cualquier lugar que desees.

-¿Cualquiera?- preguntó incrédula la chica.

-Donde tú desees- confirmó con una sonrisa segura.

En la cafetería de la escuela se encontraban tres jóvenes vestidos con uniformes de estudiantes, uno de camisa negra arremangado y corbata amarilla, los otros dos traían una chamarra negra con las siglas bordadas. Lo singular de estos chicos era que usaban lentes oscuros en un lugar cerrado, aretes y el cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-Así que esto es comer a "la espía"- dijo el de cabello plateado, volteando a ver a todos los jóvenes uniformados que se encontraban sentados en las mesas a su alrededor.

-La carta es bastante amplia, creo que podría acostumbrarme- dijo el de la corbata amarilla y cabello negro, pasando rápidamente las hojas de la carta. –Todo se ve bueno.

-Obviamente no venimos a comer- dijo el de cabello plateado arrebatando la carta al otro joven y poniéndolo en la mesa agresivamente.

–Estamos aquí para investigar- el otro muchacho, de cabello castaño, se bajó un poco los lentes examinando a la pareja que se encontraba del otro lado del lugar, un joven alto de cabello castaño, que tomaba de la mano a una chica de cabello aguamarina. El muchacho se volvió a acomodar los lentes, frunció un poco el ceño, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado neutral. Después se puso de pie –Vamos, tenemos un informe que buscar. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, siguiéndolo a la puerta.

Las chicas se encontraban en el pasillo sacando algunos libros de sus casilleros para estudiar en su casa. Cuando Mina cerró la puerta del suyo notó a alguien a lado de ella.

-¿Lista para irse a casa?- escuchó un tono familiar que la sorprendió pero al reconocerlo se sintió aliviada.

-¡Yaten! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la joven toda exaltada y feliz, dando brinquitos.

-Venimos por una misión secreta- respondió Seiya haciendo una pose de ninja tratando de camuflajearse con los casilleros, pegando el cuerpo a los mismos.

-Si los descubren los atraparán- dijo Ami preocupada, sabía que estaban en la boca del lobo.

-Es difícil que alguien crea que estamos aquí- respondió Taiki con una sonrisa confidente – Nadie en su sano juicio se metería a la casa de su peor enemigo por voluntad propia. Rió ligeramente.

-Al parecer, es un mal hábito entre ustedes- respondió Ami.

-¿Y de qué se trata su misión secreta?- preguntó Lita emocionada.

-Si les dijéramos ya no sería secreto- dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo a la joven castaña – Pero es algo obvio de quién nos mandó- terminó levantando las cejas repetidamente.

-Seguro están buscando a Michiru- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos.

-En parte- dijo Taiki acomodándose los lentes obscuros –Tenemos que cuidar los intereses del jefe. Las chicas se voltearon a ver intercambiando miradas cómplices.

-Y también los nuestros- dijo Yaten volteando a ver a Mina quien se puso roja con el comentario, - Así que las podemos acompañar a su casa para que nada les ocurra. Cuando Ami iba a contestar, Mina le tapó la boca.

-¡CLARO!- gritó la chica rubia muy emocionada, mientras sangoloteaba a su amiga. Después de este exabrupto, todos se retiraron para dirigirse a sus vehículos.

En su recámara, Haruka se encontraba viendo la pantalla gigante de su computadora, revisando algunos reportajes escaneados de periódicos antiguos. Los veía con intensidad, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón cuando veía la fotografía de la primera plana.

-Por más que lo desees, nunca volverán- escuchó una vocecita a su lado.

-Lo sé- respondió en una voz queda y seria. La pequeña se acercó y lo abrazó. Unos instantes después aparecieron tres figuras conocidas por la puerta.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Seiya sacando de su bolsillo un USB que balanceó en su mano en alto. Este gesto dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del espía rubio, quien sabía lo que significaba, al fin estaba empezando la acción.

Afuera de la casa de las espías, Michiru se despedía de su novio, quien veía como entraba a su hogar. Unos segundos después de que la joven cerró la puerta, su celular sonó, al reconocer el número sonrió y contestó.

-Si, ella está sana y salva en su casa- contestó el muchacho –Todo parece normal… Muy bien, mañana platicamos- colgó el celular y se marchó del lugar.

Al fin, un capítulo más! Después de siglos jejejeje! Perdón por la espera, pero por equis o ye no podía seguir escribiendo a pesar de que ya lo tenía bastante adelantado. Gracias por seguir leyendo ^_^


End file.
